I Never Thought You Would
by Outlawqueen86869
Summary: Robin Locksley and Regina Mills have known each other their whole lives. Growing up together in the small town of Storybrooke, they were inseparable. All of their friends and family knew that there were probably more feelings than their friendship was letting on, but could their friendship be jeopardized?. What happens when Robin shares a certain secret that could break Regina?(AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Regina Mills and Robin Locksley were best friends. After growing up together for sixteen years, you would expect they would have grown close to each other. Well, that's partly the truth. It was just that, well, they were only friends. And their parents and friends were eager to change that.

It was a Friday night, and Regina would be going to Granny's to hang out with her friends, just like any other Friday. Emma Swan and Mary Margaret were her two best friends, besides Robin. Killian Jones and David Nolan would also be there, Emma and Mary's boyfriends.

Regina was getting ready in her room. She was standing in front of her mirror, putting on her diamond studs. She was wearing a light red sundress with a jean jacket. Her golden sandals matched her necklace that Robin gave her three years ago. The one she never took off.

Her hair was down, curling just past her shoulders. She smiled, knowing this would be the perfect outfit for that night. Regina walked out of her room after grabbing her phone and some money. When she got downstairs, her father was smirking at her from the living room.

"A little dressed up, are we? Does this have to do with a special blued eyed person who lives right across the street?" Henry teased and Regina's face went red. No one knew, because she hadn't told anyone ever, but Regina did have a crush on Robin. Why wouldn't she? Robin was a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him. It just wouldn't be her. He already established they were friends.

"Daddy, it May and its eighty degrees. I think it's okay to wear a sundress." Regina brushed it off, but it didn't remove her father's knowing smirk.

Honestly though, Regina did wear this pretty outfit for him. She wanted Robin to see her as pretty, but he was only a friend. She had to get that in her head or else her heart would never recover.

"Whatever you say, Kiddo. Just text me when you'll be home." Regina smiled and went over to hug her father. Her mother, Cora Mills, was Mayor of Storybrooke, so she wouldn't be home until after Regina left for Granny's.

"Got it. Thanks Daddy! See you later." Regina rushed out the door, excited to have a friends night out. This week has been so stressful for her, and now she just wanted to relax and have a good night.

On the other side of the street, Robin Locksley was sitting on his front porch. He was waiting until Regina was out to leave for Granny's. They always rode together, and tonight wasn't any different.

Robin smiled when he saw Regina walk out of her house. She looked beautiful. He loved the way she wore her hair down like that. Robin shook his head. What was he doing? He valued their relationship, and honestly, he didn't want anything but friendship. He thought of Regina as his little sister. Not a lover.

"Ready to go, Your Majesty?" Robin teased, using Regina's nickname. Regina rolled her eyes, but still smiled. She walked across the yard to his navy blue car, and stood by the door.

"As long as you are." Regina smirked and Robin laughed. He also walked down his yard, unlocked his car, and hopped into the driver's seat, with Regina in the passengers side.

Robin and Regina blasted their music all the way to Granny's, laughing and singing along to all their favorite songs. At Granny's, Emma, Killian, Mary, and David all knew when Robin and Regina arrived, because they could hear music all the way from inside the diner. They laughed when they saw Regina and Robin walk in, huge smiles on their faces.

Emma waved them over, and they all got situated. Regina was sitting next to Emma and Mary Margaret, across from Robin. Killian and David sat on either side of Locksley.

"You guys look happy." Emma commented as everyone took their seats. Regina rolled her eyes and glared at Emma. She always told Regina that she was rooting for them to be together and it was annoying, knowing it would never happen.

"Uh, thanks?" Robin asked, not picking up on the comment. Emma rolled her eyes. Sometimes, boys were really stupid. Especially this one, if he hadn't asked Regina out on a date yet. That was Emma and Mary's mission this year. They needed Robin and Regina to be together by then end of this year or else their hearts would explode.

"Yeah," Killian said, giving his girlfriend a look, knowing she was already trying to set her two friends up. Emma just shrugged.

"So, what's been going on?" Regina asked, wanting to change to subject. Robin smiled, then looked at Killian. Killian looked like this was going to be uncomfortable, but Robin was going to say whatever he was going to say.

"Well, you know how there's a dance next Friday?" Robin asked. Regina's heart stopped, Emma's eyes widened, and Mary Margaret's mouth dropped open. All three girls thought the same thing. Was he really going to ask Regina ot the dance?

"Yeah," Emma answered quickly, wanting to get to the point of this. Regina's heart was soaring. Was Robin really going to ask her to the dance? In front of all their friends? But didn't he say they were just friends?

"I was thinking of asking someone to go with me." Robin admitted. Regina couldn't talk, not now. This could go two ways. One, Robin asks her out and she's the happiest she has ever been, or he says someone else's name and her heart breaks. Regina was hoping for the first option, but she didn't want to get her hopes up, so she prepared herself for Robin's response.

"Who?" Mary Margaret exclaimed, very rushed, everyone wanting to know the answer. Robin smiled, then looked at Regina. She completely froze.

"Marian Maids." Regina's. Dreams. Were. Crushed. She should have known Robin wouldn't ask her. Why was she so stupid? Why did she want to cry right now? Emma and Mary were speechless. What did Robin just say?

Regina recovered quickly, not wanting to give away the fact that she was totally in love with Robin. Her best friend who didn't love her back. Damn, this was going to be very hard now, and in the future.

"That's great!" Regina exclaimed, showing a fake smile. But convincingly, Robin didn't notice a flaw in her fake smile. He smiled back. Robin was glad Regina was happy about this. It would be awkward if she actually had more feelings for him than just friendship.

"Thanks. I knew you would be happy for me." Emma wanted to punch Robin in the face. Did he seriously not see the split second Regina completely fell apart? How could he not see that his supposedly best friend was heartbroken over this?

"You're gonna ask Marian to the dance?" Emma asked, hoping she heard Robin wrong. But when he smiled and confirmed it, Emma totally lost it. This wasn't right. None of it was. He was supposed to be with Regina, not Marian. The stupid cheerleader who couldn't even tell you what two plus two was.

"Are you being serious right now?" Emma asked, leaning over the table, both hands palm down on the surface of the table. What the hell was Robin thinking? Did he not see Regina right in front of him?

"I really think Marian is perfect for me." Regina was going to throw up after hearing Robin said that. Really? Sixteen years of friendship and someone who Robin just noticed was perfect for him? Why couldn't he see that Regina was made for him? Regina knew it was dangerous, falling in love with your best friend. But now, she felt so stupid for not stopping it when she realized her true feelings. Because they would never be reciprocated.

Killian and David could see Regina was going to be sick. She practically looked green in the face and she wasn't looking good at all. Killian stood up form the table, Emma giving him a curious look.

"I need some fresh air. Anyone care to join me?" Killian was looking directly at Regina, and she stood up immediately. She took a deep breath and brushed her fingers through her long black hair.

"I will," Regina muttered, and she and Killian walked out the front door of Granny's, onto the blacktop patio. Killian watched as Regina paced back and forth, trying to catch her breath. Killian already knew Regina had a crush on Robin, but he was the only one who knew. Regina didn't even know her knew. He found out accidently.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Killian asked kindly, and Regina tried to smile. What was she supposed to say? That her best friend just admitted he didn't love her back? Oh yeah, she was riding on a rainbow.

"Yeah, I guess." Regina was embarrassed. Everyone probably knew now how Regina really felt. What a stupid mistake. Especially in front of Robin like that.

"Regina, I know-" Killian tried, but Regina glared at him and cut him off before he could even finish his thought.

"I'm fine. It's probably just a stomach bug." Regina lied. No, this was much worse. It was her very first heartbreak. Because Robin doesn't love her. And if after sixteen years he doesn't, what would change in the future? They probably were just meant to be friends anyways.

Killian gave her a look, telling her he knew it definitely wasn't a stomach bug. Regina looked down and silently cursed. Before all of this, Regina just wanted to have a fun night out with her friends. But now? Now all Regina wanted to do was go home and cry.

"We both know that's not what's going on." Killian answered her honestly, and she sighed.

"I swear, I'm fine. And I will prove it. I will go back in there and I will be fine." Regina announced before she stormed past her friend, and walked back into the diner. Killian followed shortly afterwards, and then all of the friends were back in their seats.

Regina could feel Robin's eyes on her all night, but she didn't dare look back. It would hurt too much. Finally, after a night filled with games and karaoke and jokes, everyone went back home around eleven. Of course, Robin had to drive with Regina back to their houses.

Robin could tell that Regina was off the whole night, and was worried. What had happened in the diner? She was fine before they left, and then one second later, she wasn't. What the hell?

Robin and Regina got in the car, but Robin didn't start it up. Regina looked at him in confusion, the first time she looked at him in the eyes all night since dinner. What was he doing? Seriously, all she wanted to do was get out of this car as fast as she could, get far away from Robin, and go home alone. She needed to be alone.

"Aren't you going to start the car?" Regina asked, but Robin didn't answer. Instead, he turned around in his carseat, and looked her in the eyes.

"Not before you tell me what's wrong," Robin argued. Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. There was no chance in hell that she would really admit what was eating her up inside. Why did he care now?

"Robin," But before she could respond, Robin cut her off. He needed his time to talk.

"You've been quiet all night, this is the first time you've looked at me all night, and you looked like you were gonna be sick a few hours ago. What's wrong? And don't say nothing, Regina. I know you better than that."

 _If you knew me that well, maybe I wouldn't have to tell you what's wrong, jackass,_ Regina thought and squirmed in her seat in Robin's car. She used to love this place. Robin would pick her up late at night and he would drive them to an open field, just so they could gaze at the stars. How long has it been since that's happened?

"Seriously, Robin. I'm fine. I just felt a little uneasy tonight." Regina shrugged, but Robin glared at her. Why was she lying to him? He got angry. They used to tell each other everything, but now she was keeping secrets?

"God damn it, Regina! Would you stop lying to me?" Robin knew he shouldn't have bursted out like that, but it didn't matter now. Regina was already glaring back at him.

"I'm not lying! Why don't you trust me anymore?!" Regina asked, defeated. It was one thing if he didn't love her, but now he couldn't trust her either. Great! Where were they heading?

"Can you just drive the damn car?" Regina asked before Robin could speak. He shook his head. He needed to know what was wrong with his best friend before he just drove off.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you." Robin would not give up. Regina had enough, though. If Robin wouldn't drive, then she would find another way back home.

"Oh my god, Robin!" She opened the car door, got out, slammed it shut, and started walking down the sidewalk.

She only got a few feet away before Robin came rushing for her. He didn't understand what was going on. Why was Regina running from him? What did he do?

"Regina!" Robin exclaimed before grabbing her arm to turn her back to him. Now, she was crying. Her makeup was smudged already, tears were falling by the second, and she looked completely broken down.

"What's wrong, Love?" Robin asked, softly letting her go. Regina looked down and shook her head. She used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears, but it didn't help at all, They just kept flowing.

"It doesn't matter. It's nothing you can fix." Regina said. Robin frowned and pulled her into a hug. Regina wrapped her arms around him, because she knew this would most likely be their last hug after he asks Marian out and succeeds.

"If you tell me, maybe I can." Regina shook her head. She couldn't make Robin fall in love with her. She just didn't know what went wrong. How could she feel this way about Robin if he didn't feel the same about her? Where did she go wrong? What did she do to not make him love her?

"If I tell you that it's nothing life threatening, will you leave me alone?" Regina hoped he would. It would be too much to have him around knowing their love was only a one streak way.

"Never. I will never leave you alone." Robin held onto Regina tighter, fearing what was really wrong with his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Finally, Robin had finally driven both Regina and him back home. When Robin saw Regina walk back into her house, he could still tell something was wrong. But what?

Regina took a deep breath. She could finally breathe now that Robin wasn't everywhere she was. Regina knew it was going to be hard to get Robin out of her head, so she decided to go up to her room and play out her frustrations. No one knew this about her, not her parents, not her friends, not even Robin, but she was a singer/songwriter and played the guitar and piano.

Both of her parents were out of the house constantly, so she didn't have to worry about them finding out about her musical talents. This was the one thing she would die if it got out. She didn't want anyone to know she had a passion for music, because she knew she wasn't good enough to make a living out of it.

But, Regina did record her own songs on her laptop and phone, so she was proud of herself for that. Regina sat on her bed after grabbing her guitar and hummed a melody before strumming the chords.

Regina was a self-taught guitarist, and she was a good one too. She knew every note, every chord, every string, everything she needed to accomplish her goal. To record an album by the end of the summer.

Regina let herself be free with the music, and just let go. This was one of the limited ways she could express her deep and meaningful feelings. Regina smiled and started singing one of her favorite covers.

" _ **Lovin' can hurt. Lovin' can mend your soul…. And it's the only thing that I know."**_

Regina was always a big fan of Ed Sheeran. He's been her favorite artist for years now, and this song fit her perfectly right now. She smiled at the irony.

" _ **And when it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes. It is the only thing that makes us feel alive…. We keep this love in a photograph, we make these memories for ourselves, when our eyes are never open, hearts are never broken, times forever frozen still…."**_

Regina changed the guitar to the main melody and hummed before entering again. She smiled, thinking to the next lyrica ahead.

" _ **So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, holding me closer till our eyes meet, and you won't ever be alone…. Wait for me to come home…."**_ Regina finished strong, then strummed her final chord on the guitar for a dramatic effect. She smiled. Music always put her in a better mood.

While setting her guitar down, the one that was barely hanging on by now (she's had it for at least seven years), her eye was caught on a glimpse of light. She squinted, and then realized it was one of her photos that caught her eye. The one of her and Robin.

Regina carefully crept out of bed to get the picture. When she was back, sitting comfortably on her bed, she held the picture to her face, looking at it for what felt like the millionth time. She rubbed her thumb over the worn out photograph and smiled.

It was her and Robin, about a year ago. It was at her fifteenth birthday party, in her backyard. Regina was on Robin's back, and they were both smiling stupidly. Regina wore a light blue blouse and a pair of washed jean shorts, while Robin had on a t shirt he had got from the school's baseball team, and a worn pair of cargo shorts. They both looked so cute.

Anyone who didn't know them would think they were a couple, but Regina didn't mind. She thought that maybe they would reach that level in their relationship, but apparently not.

The lighting of the picture was perfect. The sun was setting just behind them, and the soft candle glow made an amazing background. Regina smiled. This was absolutely by far her most favorite picture on Earth.

Regina heard the sound of her father's car park in the driveway, and she scrambled. She quickly put away her very used guitar, put back the picture in its place on her desk, and grabbed some boring book from her dresser. She laid down on her bed just before her mother came in the room.

"Hello, Dear." Cora smiled one of her fake smiles. Regina smiled back, wondering what was bothering her mother.

"Hi, Mother." Cora came to sit down on her daughter's bed. When she looked up, she saw her daughter's face was flushed and dried tears were stained on her face.

"You've been crying…" Cora frowned and reached to tuck a piece of Regina's hair back behind her ear. Regina looked down when Cora's hand was away from her face, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Cora asked worriedly. Regina took a deep breath and smiled. She shook her head, knowing if she told the truth, her mother would never let her live it down. She was rooting for Regina and Robin as much as Regina was.

"It's nothing." Regina shrugged off, but her mother knew her better than that. This look on Regina's face, it was new. She's never seen it on her face before. She thought about what could have happened, then remembered she went out with Robin earlier with all their friends.

"You look…." Then, the word found Cora's mouth in surprise, "heartbroken." Cora then realized that something must have happened with Robin. She knew her daughter more than likely had a crush on Robin, how could she not? They were basically together twenty four seven.

Regina's head whipped up, shocked her mother would use that word. She stammered, trying to find the right words to explain herself and her stupid feelings.

"What? I, uh, what? Don't, Uh, I don't, I'm not-"

"Honey," Cora stopped her daughter's rambling and grabbed her right hand. Regina finally looked up in her eyes and for a second, Regina thought she saw saw understandment in her mother's eyes.

Regina turned red and tried to hide her face. This was so embarrassing! "What happened?" Cora asked, a little more demanding. Regina took a deep breath and took her hand back from her mother's grasp.

"Everything was perfect Mom. Robin picked me up, we went to the diner, chatted for a little while… And then the dance came up….. Robin said he was going to ask someone to go with him, and he looked straight at me. Mom, I really thought he was gonna ask me." Regina tried not to cry at the memory. It was still sad, knowing Robin, her best friend in the whole world, didn't feel the same. Because he already told her they were just friends.

"Then he said he was going to ask another girl, and I thought I was going to be sick…." Regina admitted slowly. Why was she even telling all of this to her mother? She would just tell her that love was weakness…..

Cora nodded her head, understanding why her daughter was upset. Regina Mills cared for Robin Lockley, and more than a friend. Cora could have called her out, tell her daughter she knew from the very beginning, but now was not the time. But at their wedding? Cora tried not to smile as she pictured a wedding with Regina as the bride and Robin as the groom.

"That must be hard," Cora sighed. Regina wanted to laugh. Hard? Was that what the feeling was? Like your heart was being ripped out of your chest and crushed right in front of you? Yeah, it was one hundred times worse than hard.

"You like him…." Cora stated out loud, to no one in particular. Regina just ducked her head and shrugged it off. Like was definitely not the word. More like…. Love that lasts an entire eternity and you will never stop feeling that way. And then an airplane crashes into the heart and love bleeds out. You'll never get the love back.

"It doesn't matter. It was just a crush." Regina lied. Even though both of them knew Regina was lying, no one said anything about it. Regina didn't want it to come off as though she was heartbroken, so she tried to act cheerful, but it was hard when you were in love with your best friend, who was planning on being with another. Hmph.

"Regina, it's okay if it's more than a crush. You know that, right?" Cora asked gently. Regina didn't want to answer that question because, no, it wasn't okay. Why be in love with someone if the feelings aren't reciprocated? Plus, it didn't matter. Nothing was ever going to happen between her and Robin.

"Well it's a good thing it isn't." Regina didn't want to have this talk with her mother. She didn't want to have this talk with anyone. It bruised her complete soul.

"Honey-"

"How was work?" Regina asked, hoping Cora would drop the subject. Cora frowned, knowing her daughter was trying to change the subject. But this was something that needed to be talked about so it wouldn't eat you up inside. Even if Regina didn't know it yet, she actually did want to talk about it.

"Deep down inside, I think you really do want to talk about it." Cora explained, and Regina sighed. Of course she wanted to talk about it! It was killing her to keep everything pent inside, and she didn't want to take out her pain on anyone else.

"Maybe….. Maybe you're right." Regina gave up pretending. It felt good to be free to talk to her mother like this. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to have a venting session on Robin. She smiled to herself.

"What do you want to talk about?" Cora asked, not wanting to step over boundaries her daughter might have already set. But Regina just shrugged. Where should she start? The very beginning? But where even was that?

"Where do you want to start?" Regina asked. Cora smiled, knowing that they could have talked all night and it wouldn't matter. No matter what, Regina would always care for Robin.

"How about the beginning? So, how did it start?" Regina looked out her window, down to the old apple tree in her front yard. She smiled, imagining where she first realized she loved Robin. Cora followed her eyes, and also smiled when she saw the apple tree.

"Do you remember my birthday party last year?" Regina asked, and Cora smiled for an answer. Regina did too, but she never broke eye contact with the tree. It was the very first place she realized she loved Robin, the first place she met Robin, and the first place she goes to when Robin wants to talk to her in private.

"After hours of talking to all the adults and boring people, me and Robin sneaked away to the apple tree. We were tired of everyone surrounding us, so it was nice when Robin suggested it….. We were just standing there, with the sun setting behind us. Then, out of nowhere, music started playing. Robin held out his hand, and I took it." Regina smiled, closing her eyes, knowing that this was one of her favorite memories.

"Me and Robin danced for what seemed like forever. It was amazing….. And then, everything just seemed to stop. We were looking at each other like we were the only people in the world, and that was the moment I realized I loved him….." Regina let her head down, now thinking of a new memory. It had started off great, but then ended horribly. Should she stop talking? But she couldn't. It felt too good to get everything off her chest and she couldn't stop now.

"You love him?" Cora asked. It was pretty obvious though. Anyone could see it form a mile away. The way they looked at each other, they way they talked to each other, the way they spent every minute of every hour of every day of every year together. They would be the perfect pair.

"Of course I do. It just took me a while to realize it. But it doesn't matter anymore. It's never gonna happen." Regina tore her eyes away from the window and back to her mother. Cora looked confused. Little did she know, Regina was too.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked. Regina started playing with her fingers, not really wanting to answer that, but knew it was best if she did. She took a deep breath. This was a hard memory to replay, but she would be okay.

"About a week after our dance by the apple tree, Robin surprised me by taking me out to the fields by the lake. We drove up there, and sat in his truck, just gazing at the stars. After what felt like forever, I could tell something was bothering him. I asked, and I really wish I hadn't….."

"I'm assuming this was the night you snuck out your window?" Cora smirked, trying to lighten the air, and Regina smiled sheepishly. So that was a definite yes.

"I will never forget what Robin said. He held my hand, looked me straight in the eyes…." Regina took a deep breath before continuing, emotion building up inside of her slowly, "and told me he never wanted to lose me." Regina stared out the window again, playing the moment in her head.

 _Regina could tell something was bothering Robin. He was stalling, and she just wanted to know what was wrong._

" _Regina, can we talk?" Regina was scared. They always talked, but now it was serious. What was he gonna do? What would he say? Regina nodded, too afraid her voice would give out on her._

" _I've been thinking, and, I just don't know how to say this….." Regina held her breath, afraid of what her best friend might say. Maybe he needed space, and this was his way of making it up to her for a little while. Or maybe, it was the total opposite. Maybe Robin didn't want any space from her. Maybe he wanted all of her. Regina's heart was secretly beating out of her chest._

" _It's okay. You can say it." Regina urged on, almost wanting to scream at him to hurry up so she could have an idea of what was going through his mind at the moment._

 _Robin held her hand, and looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes. Regina's breath hitched, but if Robin noticed, he didn't say so._

" _Regina, I never want to lose you." Regina's whole body froze. What? Oh my god, what was he thinking? Why would he ever lose her? She could see the caution in Robin's eyes, and only wished for him to be comfortable._

" _Robin-"_

" _I can't lose you, Regina. I just can't. Your my best friend, and I don't want anything to happen to us. I need you in my life…. Promise me you will always be my best friend." Regina wanted to cry. She was happy and sad at the same time. Robin always wanted to be in her life. But he just wanted friendship. Regina wanted more than that._

 _But the look in Robin's eyes clearly told Regina everything she needed to hear. Robin only wanted to be her friend, and if that's what would help him sleep at night, then she would have to suck it up and be there for her friend._

" _Regina, you're my best friend, and I wish for nothing more. Please, promise me that we will always be in each other's lives." Regina could tell Robin was worrying about her answer, so she decided to stop his stress, even if it broke her down entirely._

" _Robin, I promise I will always be your best friend. Nothing more." That was the night that Robin's heart finally started beating again, and the night Regina's stopped altogether._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So I have a lot of new ideas planned for this story, and I hope you read to see them! Thank you guys SOOOOOOO much for all your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter! A new update should be up soon! And now, Chapter 3!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

After a long night of talking heart to heart, Cora learned all about her daughter's feelings towards Robin Locksley. But if she was honest, she already knew most of it. It was very easy to assume Regina and Robin had more feelings than lead on, but they never really showed it.

Regina knew that Robin was probably worried about her, but it didn't matter. They were still friends, so what did he care? But what she didn't know was that he would be getting a lecture either way today…..

Robin walked into Granny's, picking up breakfast for him and Regina. He felt bad for how they ended their night last night, and he wanted to make it up to her with her favorite breakfast from Granny's.

Emma Swan walked through the door and froze when she saw Robin. His back was turned towards her, so Robin didn't see the blonde approach him.

"Robin," Emma said in her disgusted voice. Robin turned around after hearing his name, and smiled when he saw it was Emma. But she looked different.

"Oh, hey Em. What's up?" Emma glared at him, but sighed.

"Can we chat real quick?" Emma asked. Robin hesitated. All he wanted to do was get back home and stop by for Regina. Why was Emma stopping him from seeing his best friend.

"Uh, make it quick. I have somewhere to be," Emma rolled her eyes, but found a table in the back, where no one could eavesdrop. The two friends sat across from each other, Robin nervous because it wasn't everyday Emma wanted to talk one on one.

"I'm sure Regina can wait, so chill." Robin gaped. How did she know he was going to Regina? Emma read his mind, and for the first time that morning, smiled a sly smirk. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"First of all, you ordered her favorite breakfast, you're wearing that shirt, and…" Well, should Emma really tell him that when he thinks of Regina, his eyes light up and his smile is forever? Nah, Emma will let Robin figure that out by himself.

"And?" Robin was curious to hear what else gave off he was going to Regina's afterwards, but Emma just seemed to shut her mouth.

"Nothing….. I just wanted to talk to you about last night. Robin, are you really gonna ask Marian to the dance?" Emma wanted Robin to say no with every fiber of her being, but Robin smiled and nodded his head. But Emma was at ease. This wasn't the type of smile he gave Regina. He smiled at Regina like, like she was everything to him. And maybe she was….

"Would you just open your eyes for once in your life?" Emma huffed, obviously getting impatient. Robin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and tried to figure out what he was so badly missing.

"What?" Robin asked, as clueless as ever.

"You are gonna ask out a perky cheerleader from school, when you could take someone that is very special to you, someone who has known you your whole life, and someone who makes you smile?" Emma saw that Robin had got the point. Robin's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Regina? Regina Mills? His best friend, Regina Mills? No. No way.

"Regina? Obviously you know we are just friends…. You must be crazy if you think I will take her to the dance, Emma." Why would Robin ask Regina to the dance? They were only friends, and he didn't see her in that way. He liked where they were now, just nest friends.

"You're crazy if you don't see it! You and Regina spend all of your time together and would make the perfect couple!" Emma was getting frustrated. What was Robin missing? Was it too much to point out the obvious? Geez.

"Emma, you're right. Me and Regina spend all of our time together, but I don't see her like _that._ She's like the little sister I've never had…." Emma frowned. A sister? That wasn't good. Not at all. Because she was 99.9% sure that Regina did not think of Robin as her brother.

"You see Regina as your sister? Really?" Emma asked, dumbfounded. Robin nodded his head. What was the problem with that? Things were good where they were. Why screw it up adding feelings?

"Wow," Emma sat back and crossed her arms, all emotions leaving her body. She was just in shock now.

"What?" Robin asked, finding it very curious as to why this was so mind blowing. Didn't him and Regina promise each other they would always be friends? Why add loving feelings towards their relationship?

Emma was trying to figure out what to say. What was a proper response to that? All Emma could think about was how Regina was going to be so disappointed.

"I just….. I just never thought you would,"

…..

 _Regina and Robin were messing around in the Mills backyard. They were so bored, not used to all the free time, and they had no clue what to do… Regina smiled as she thought of the perfect thing._

" _Football?" Robin asked as he saw Regina reach for the football._

" _Why not? I'm guaranteed a win anyways," Regina teased with a smirk and Robin smiled. So this was how they were gonna play. Fine, challenge accepted._

" _You're on." So that was how they ended up chasing each other through the yard. Regina squealed as Robin came around behind her, wrapped his arms around her, spun her around, and brought her close._

 _Regina's breath hitched, wondering what the hell he was doing. Robin smirked and got the ball out of her hands very easily. Robin punched Robin in the arm afterwards, knowing it would hurt. Good, he deserved it._

" _What was that for?" Robin asked, rubbing his arm where she had punched him. Regina froze. Yeah, what was that for? Oh yeah. Robin pulling Regina a little too close. No way she would admit that though._

" _For stealing the ball." Regina lied. Robin knew his best friend was lying, she was tugging at her lip with her teeth, but he let it go. She would never tell him._

" _Uh huh," Robin smirked. Regina rolled her eyes. Why did he have to be so annoying? So annoyingly cute? Ugghhh…_

 _Little did they know, Cora and Henry were watching the teenagers right outside from the kitchen windowsill. And they definitely didn't miss when Robin wrapped his arms around their daughter._

" _Did you see that?" Cora questioned her husband. Henry smiled and nodded his head._

" _Seems like we should watch those two together more closely from now on," Henry teased. Cora rolled her eyes, not wanting to deal with her husband's jokes at the moment._

" _I'm being serious Henry. I'm beginning to think that there is something more to Robin and Regina…."_

" _Honey, they have been best friends forever. Of course there's going to be more. It may be a strong friendship, or even a relationship. What matters is what they are comfortable with. What they want. Not what everyone else wants." Henry didn't know what would happen between his daughter and Robin, but he hoped they would always be in each other's lives._

" _I know, you're right. What do you think?" Cora needed Henry's intake. What else was she supposed to go by?_

" _About?"_

" _About Regina and Robin. What do you think will happen?" Henry had to think about what his wife said for a moment or two before answering._

" _Honestly? I think that someday, in the distant future, they will be together. They care about each other, that much is true, but they don't realize that it's as deep as it is…"_

" _You are a very smart man, Henry," Cora's complicated made Henry chuckle, and they both looked out the window, attention back on their daughter and the boy who lived across the street._

" _I try," Then next thing they saw, Robin and Regina were laying on the grass, in a fit of laughter. They both smiled. They knew that Robin and Regina would be okay. No matter what….._

… _.._

"Listen, Emma, as much as I would love to continue this…. Well whatever this is, I gotta get going." Robin got up from his seat and left Granny's. What the hell was that all about? Why was Emma so adamant about him and Regina being more than friends? Didn't he know that he had no interest in that? Why would he? Of course Robin cared about Regina, but not at all like that.

But then he started thinking of how Regina reacted when he told her he would ask Marian to their school dance. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. Like her dreams were crushed. Like her heart, like her heart was broken. But, no. No way. Regina couldn't like _like_ him. That would go against their promise.

Robin got in his car and started driving towards Regina's house. He tried to keep his mind on the road, but it kept drifting back to Regina. What if Regina really did have more feelings for him than what she promised? How would they approach that? Robin didn't want to hurt Regina, it was just that he never saw Regina as girlfriend material. She would always be like a sister to him.

Ten minutes later, Robin arrived at Regina's front door carrying Granny's takeout. He took a deep breath and ran his free hand through his hair. He hoped Regina was alright. He hoped their friendship would last forever as promised, and he hoped to high hell that Marian wasn't the reason Regina was upset last night.

Before Robin could even knock, Regina's mother opened the door, catching both of them off guard. Cora halted, seeing Regina's boyfriend and crush. What was he doing here?

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Cora could see how he was squirming. Good. He should. After all, he was the reason Regina was in her bedroom, insisted on never coming out.

Robin didn't understand it. Cora was usually kind to him, but her voice towards him didn't fit. She sounded sharp and guarded, nothing like the Cora he knew.

"Uh, I brought Regina something from Granny's. She left a little upset last night and I wanted to make sure she's okay," Robin stated as he lifted the plastic bag from the diner down the street. Cora hesitated, but let him in. At least Robin still cared about her daughter.

"She's upstairs in her room. Good luck getting her out of it," Cora snapped before walking out the door and heading to her car.

Robin went upstairs to Regina's room, wondering what was going on with Regina and her mother. Robin knocked on Regina's door, but there was no response. _She must be asleep,_ Robin thought as he opened the white door that lead to his best friend.

Robin was right, Regina was passed out in her bed. Robin smiled, seeing her like that. He's only seen her like that in the morning a few times, when they would have sleepovers. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep, a side of her that was rare.

Robin put down the food on her desk. But as he was about to leave the room, something caught his eye. He walked over to her picture board and smiled. Of course. It was that picture. The one where he realized he never wanted to lose Regina. The one in her backyard from almost a year ago, the one she hopped on his back and they laughed the rest of the night.

He took the photo and admired it, so much that he didn't notice Regina had awoke. Regina was wondering why Robin was in her room, just standing there, looking at a picture. Why was he here? To gloat how he succeeded in dating Marian? Ugghhh.

"Good morning to you too, Stranger," Regina teased. She wanted to laugh when Robin spun around so fast she thought he would cause a tornado. But as soon Robin knew she was joking, he smiled this bright smile that made Regina's heart melt.

"Morning, sleepy head. How'd you sleep?"

"Well, considering some idiot woke me up, I would say it was okay," They both laughed and Robin rolled his eyes. He went over to her desk and grabbed the Granny's to-go bag. Regina sat up and raised her eyebrows. He brought her lunch?

"You brought me lunch?" Regina asked and Robin smiled.

"Of course I did. I couldn't let my best friend starve to death, now could I?" Robin smirked and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile. It was good to have their playful banter back. Last night was too serious. Too emotional. Regina didn't want that.

"I guess not," Robin handed her a grilled cheese sandwich, which earned a laugh out of both of them. This was her breakfast?

"This is what I get for breakfast?" Regina asked, but still took a bite out of it. Robin chuckled and grabbed his own lunch, a cheeseburger.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but it's already noon." Robin saw Regina's eyes widened and she used her free hand to smack herself on the forehead.

"Shit!"

"Did you have plans today?"

"No, but I never, ever sleep in!"

"I'm sure it's okay if you do actually sleep past six am for one day of the year," Robin smiled and Regina glared at him.

"Whatever….."

"Regina, are you okay?" Robin asked, his memory going back to the previous night. Regina sighed. The truth? No. She was not alright. The person she's in love with doesn't feel the same and never will. How was she supposed to explain that?

"Yep. Better than ever," Robin saw straight through Regina's lie and wondered why she wouldn't tell him the truth. Whatever she was going through, they could go through it together. Right? Wrong.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Robin asked, looking Regina straight in the eyes. Regina sighed and ran her fingers long the fringe of her soft blanket. Could she? Because if she muttered a single word about what was really going through her mind, Robin wouldn't stick around. He would leave as soon as he knew the truth.

"I know," Regina whispered. Robin knew what would make Regina feel better, so why not do it? Even if he ruined his plans that he had for months now, he could always go back later. He took a deep breath and prepared for what he was about to say.

"Regina, will you go to the dance with me?"

 **Sorry to leave you guys with a cliff hanger! I guess you weren't expecting that, lol. Feel free to review and comment! I love hearing how I could make this story better! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Regina's. Heart. Completely. Stopped. What? Did Robin really just ask her that? Seriously? Or was this just a prank? What was he doing? Didn't he say he was asking Marian to the dance? Didn't he say he wanted to be friends, and only friends? Regina couldn't be any more happier or confused.

But when Regina looked at Robin, he looked genuine. His eyes were telling the truth, his smile was radiant, and it looked like he actually wanted to go to the dance with her. Regina smiled. Was her dream really coming true?

"Really?" Regina thought the smile on her face would never go away. Robin had just asked her to the dance. Asked her on a date. After everything they've been through, this was finally happening.

"Yeah. Whatever it takes to put that smile on your face." Regina seriously thought her heart was about to explode. This was amazing! She thought after last night though, she had really given up all hope that Robin would ask her to the dance, but now that is happened, it was better than she could ever imagine.

"You really want to go to the dance with me?" Regina was still smiling. This was the best day of her life! She couldn't keep her excitement in. She was going to jump up and down any minute now.

"Unless you don't want-" Robin was getting nervous, wondering why she wasn't answering, but if Regina's squeal was any indication, she was head over heels happy.

"Yes!" Regina exclaimed, giving him a big hug. Robin and Regina were all smiles the rest of the morning, playing board games, watching a movie, but then Robin had to go. After saying goodbye, promising to talk later, Regina ran around the whole house looking for her phone.

"Hello?" Emma's voice came through on the other end. Regina couldn't hold it in any longer and she burst. She was talking a mile a minute into the phone, almost screaming.

"He asked me Emma! We're going to the dance! We need to go shopping for dresses! Oh my god Emma, my wish came true! He asked me to the dance! We're going together! He actually asked me! Just wait until-" Regina's rambling was stopped when Emma started talking.

"Regina, slow down. Breath, just take a deep breath and-"

"Robin asked me to the dance!" Regina squealed and Emma gasped. What? Didn't Robin just say sat the diner that he only saw Regina as his sister? The the heck?

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah! He came here in the morning and bought me lunch. Then he just asked me! Isn't this the best?!" Regina jumped up and down while both ladies smiled. Emma couldn't believe it!

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you Regina! This is amazing!" Regina laughed happily, too much excitement over taking her body.

"I know! I never thought he would actually do it! I mean, this is just unbelievable! It's actually happening!" Regina knew she probably sounded so stupid, it was just a boy that asked her to the dance, but it wasn't. Because Robin asked her. Her best friend, her crush, and maybe if things go well, her soon-to-be boyfriend. And it was her first dance. She was going to her very first dance with her best friend. Nothing could ever beat that!

"I can't wait to see you guys together! You guys are gonna look so cute at the dance!" Emma and Regina continued to talk for another hour before hanging up. Little did she know, Robin was spilling everything to his friend too….

Robin, Killian, and David were at the docks, just meeting up to hang out. They did this every once in awhile, talking without the girls being there. Killian and David had no idea what Robin was hiding, and he wondered why he texted them telling them to meet him here.

"What was so urgent that you couldn't tell us through the phone, Mate?" Killian asked as he and David walked up to Robin. Robin was leaning against the railing, watching the water glide gracefully.

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you guys. I just wanted to see your faces…" Robin smirked and Killian rolled his eyes. David laughed. If Robin thought that this was going to be priceless, it probably was.

"Well, what is it?" David asked. Robin smiled and faced his two friends. Robin took a deep breath and waited in silence for a dramatic feeling before actually telling them what his big news was.

"I asked Regina to the dance," Robin smiled as David and Killian's mouths fell to the floor. Killian was staring at him like he was crazy, and David looked like he should have known it.

"What?!" Killian exclaimed.

"I asked Regina to the dance," Robin repeated, laughing at their faces, "and I was right. Your faces were unforgettable," Robin chuckled, but David and Killian didn't find it funny. What was going on?

"What did Regina say?" David asked. He knew what the answer was before Robin even told him. Of course Regina would say yes. She's loved him for a while now, that much was clear to anyone with eyes.

"She said yes,"

"But what about Marian?!" Killian was more than shocked. Just a few nights ago, Robin told both of them his big plan on how he was going to ask Marian to the dance with balloons and flowers and everything. What happened for him to change his mind?

"I can always ask Marian out after the dance," Robin shrugged. David and Killian exchanged the same looks, deeply confused. What was going on?

"Wait, if you are still interested in Marian, why ask Regina to the dance?" Killian asked. Robin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't ask Regina to the dance because he liked her, they were just going as friends. To cheer her up. To make her smile.

"Regina and I are only going as friends. I just asked her to cheer her up from last night," Robin explained. David glared at Robin. Did Regina know that? Because apparently he was the only one oblivious that she cared about him more than friendship.

"Does Regina know that?" David asked cautiously. What game was Robin playing at?

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. David rolled his eyes. WHy was Robin so dumb sometimes?

"Dude, she probably thinks it's a date!" Killian exclaimed before David could. Robin's eyes went wide. Really? A date? With Regina? His best friend? No way. Regina couldn't possibly think that. She knew that they are just friends.

"Regina? No way. She knows we're just friends," But, did she? She her eyes did light up and she hugged the living daylights out of him. Could Regina actually have more feelings for him than she was telling him?

"How did she react Robin? Did she jump up and down? Did she smile, hug you, shriek, anything like that?" Robin's sigh answered that for all three of them.

"Oh my god. Regina thinks it's a date!" Robin just realized it. Crap! No! This was going against their promise! Why? Why did feelings always have to get in the way of something great?

"Mate, is that so bad? I think you guys would make a great couple," Killian said with all seriousness, but Robin scoffed. Hima and Regina? A great couple? What planet was everyone living on? First, his parents, his friends, and now Regina?

"Me and Regina would not make a great couple! We are just friends! How many times do I have to tell you that? The only reason I asked her to the dance is so she would stop feeling sad! Not because I have feelings for her! I never did and never will have any feelings for Regina!" Killian and David couldn't believe it. Robin just had perfect timing.

"Uh, Robin?" Killian pointed behind him. Robin turned around and saw the one person he wished not to see there.

Regina was crying, standing a few feet away from him. She looked like a deer in headlights. Tear streaks stained her face and her makeup was smudged. She looked like she just came out of the saddest movie on Earth. Robin immediately wished he could take back everything he said, because now Regina looked even worse than last night. No more smiles, no more light, no more Regina. She was just sadness now.

"Regina," Robin tried, but Regina wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and turned away, running away from him. Running away from everything. She should have known Robin didn't feel that way about her. Like he said, he never has and never will.

Regina wished she could go back in time. Go back to when she was bouncing with joy, when everything in her world was right…

…..

" _What are you looking at?" Regina asked Robin._

 _Both their families had taken a two week vacation to the beach, and now Regina and Robin were walking along the boardwalk, hand in hand. Robin had been looking at Regina. She looked absolutely. She wore a light blue sand dress with a pair of flip flops. Her hair was parted and it stayed in place by a pair of sunglasses Robin had just bought her._

" _You," Robin smiled when he saw Regina blush. The truth was, he liked Regina. A lot. More than friends should. Secretly, he was going to ask her to their 8th grade dance in a few months, he just needed to get the courage._

" _Why?" Regina asked. Robin laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. How could she not see it? It was staring her right in the eyes every single moment of every single day._

" _Because you're beautiful," Regina looked down as her blush grew. Robin smiled. Maybe this was a good sign. Maybe this meant she liked him more than friends too._

" _Robin, come on," Regina shrugged it off. She took it as a lie. Truth was, she didn't have much confidence in herself. She knew that there would always be someone prettier and smarter than her, so what's the use?_

" _You don't see it?" Robin asked, and he stopped them in their tracks. Now, they were just standing in the middle of the boardwalk, people walking around them while the place was ablaze with noise and smells of shore food._

" _What's there to see?" Robin frowned. How was it that someone as beautiful and special as Regina doubted herself like that? Robin stared into Regina's chocolate brown eyes and found something unusual. Uncertainty._

" _Everything," Robin exclaimed. Reina sighed and smiled. She could always count of her best friend to find something in her. But she just didn't see it. Was was so important about her that made her stick out from everyone else?_

" _You know, sometimes I just don't get you," Regina smiled and Robin chuckled._

" _Well, you are beautiful Regina. Never forget that."_

" _I can't with you telling me every single day," Both kids laughed and continued walking, still hand in hand. Robin and Regina passed a food stand and decided to grab some snacks before heading back to their beach home._

 _Regina went to the restroom while Robin ordered. Robin sat down at an empty picnic table and listened to the lovely sounds of his surroundings, until he heard something out of the blue._

" _You idiot! I can't even trust you anymore, let alone talk to you!" A random lady, older, maybe in her fifties, screamed at her husband from the other table. It was only loud enough for Robin to hear, and he couldn't help but listen._

" _You are so stubborn! What is wrong with you?" The man, supposedly her husband, announced. Robin wondered what this couple was fighting over._

" _What is wrong with me?! You just expect too much out of me," The woman walked away, clearly agitated. The man turned to look at Robin, knowing he had heard the whole thing._

" _You have a lady, lad?" The man asked. Robin shook his head. Well, not yet, anyways._

" _Good. Don't ever get one. You might think you are in love, but the next thing you know all you do is fight with the other. Tell me boy, do you want to fight forever?" Robin shook his head. Of course not. Never. Especially if he was going to be with Regina one day._

" _We started out great. Best friends, loved each other our whole lives, and look at us now! Fighting at every moment we can, and only to hurt each other. Do you really want to risk your future like that, boy?" Robin had to stop. Best friends? Loved each other their whole lives? Who was this guy, a stalker?_

" _Trust me kid, it isn't worth it. All of the pain we both feel? It doesn't matter anymore. You fall out of love just as quickly as you fall in. You want to know something? Here's some wise advice. It is not a lack of love, but the lack of friendship that makes couples unhappy….. I saw you with that young lady before. Don't fall for it. Friendship is the only thing you can value in this world, and if you lose that, you might as well lose your soul…." The old man walked away, leaving Robin to think._

 _What did those words even mean? He was only fourteen, not old enough to fully understand such deep material. But what he did know what that he never wanted to lose Regina. He never wanted to fight with her, give her pain, cause them both pain, and he certainly didn't want to lose their friendship. Friendship was the only thing he had with her right now._

 _So, that day, Robin decided that his feelings for Regina were just temporary. He would move on, find a new girl to crush on, ask her out, hopefully make a future. One with Regina still in it. And the only way possible for that to happen was if Robin and Regina were never in a relationship, if he never spoke his true feelings for Regina. They wouldn't be at risk of falling out of love, or anything. They would just be Robin and Regina. Friends. She would never know that he loves her to the moon back. To Robin, Regina is his whole world….._

 ** _Hi guys! Thank you sooo much for reading this story! I have so many new ideas that I can't wait to explore! Thank you to everyone who commented and reviewed! You honestly have no idea how much that means to me! Please continue to leave comments and review (only if you want to)... Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited any of my stories or me! You guys are the reason I keep writing!_**

 ** _I know a lot of you were looking forward to a dance between Robin and Regina, but who's to say it will never happen? Trust me, Outlaw Queen is endgame :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Regina knew she should've gone anywhere else. Anywhere else than here. But she didn't know another place to go. If she went home, she would have to answer to her parents. If she went to Granny's, Ruby would barricade her with questions. If she went to Emma's, she would also be interrogated. Robin's place was definitely out of the question. Now, here she was, in her tree house. Well, it's really _theirs._

Is there even a _theirs_ anymore? Obviously Robin didn't care about her, announced it in front of all of their friends too. It was so embarrassing, yet so heartbreaking at the same time. Regina knew falling in love with her best friend was the worst idea possible. She should have learned to never listen to her overbearing heart.

Regina sat in her tree house, holding her legs to her face, her face resting on her knees. She was sobbing. Uncontrollably. She just couldn't stop. Robin's words kept repeating in her head over and over again, and they wouldn't leave. Robin never cared about her, and never will. What kind of life was this? Why was fate so cruel?

Then, Regina should have saw it coming. She should have never came here, but she didn't have anywhere else to go. First, she heard Robin's hurried footsteps up the ladder, then the creaking of the wooden door, then she saw him standing in the entrance way, looking at her with guilt in his eyes. Why was he guilty? He finally admitted his real feelings for her.

"Regina, I'm so sorry! I swear-" But Robin didn't get to finish his pleading. Regina got up as fast as lightning, pushed past Robin before he could do anything, and made her way down the ladder. Right now, Regina never wanted to see Robin again.

"Regina!" Sadly, Robin caught up to Regina and reached for her arm, barely touching her, but still making her stop. Regina glared at her former best friend with red, puffy eyes.

"Robin, leave me alone," Regina gritted through bared teeth, but Robin was never one to listen to her. He only shook his head. When did things get so messed up?

"We need to talk," Regina pulled her arm back and started walking away again. No, they didn't need to talk. Not at all. She understood everything. Someone like him would never love her.

"Trust me, I heard everything I needed to," Regina said, still walking away. She wasn't facing him, but Regina could tell that Robin was hot on her tracks.

"Regina, none of it-"

"Was lies, Robin! You never cared about me, never will! I already heard it, we don't need to talk about it!" Regina screamed. She was sure that if they weren't the only ones outside others would hear them, but they were by themselves.

"Yes we do! You have to understand-"

"Understand what, Robin?! We spent our whole childhood together to figure out that you never cared about any of it?! I was just some distraction you would go to when you had nothing else going on," Regina was still crying, and she realized it. She tried to wipe away the tears on the back of her hand, but they kept falling like a continuous waterfall ever going.

"It's not like that. I swear, if you would just listen…." Robin trailed off, and he wanted to smack himself in the head. He made it sound like he was the victim. What the hell.

"I don't want to listen anymore Robin!" Robin and Regina just stood there for a moment, swarmed by unwanted silence. Robin knew there was almost nothing he could say to change Regina's mind, and that was true. All of Regina's trust for Robin was lost. And it would never come back.

"I think it's best if stop being friends….." Regina muttered under her breath, looking down at the pavement they were standing on. Currently, they were standing on the side of Regina's house, on the sidewalk.

"What?!" Robin exclaimed, his mouth dropping and eyes going wide. The whole reason he kept his true feelings at bay was because he was afraid of losing her. Now he was doing the same thing? He brought this on.

"It's not fair to either of us if we have a friendship that doesn't mean anything," Regina explained, finally looking up off the ground.

"No! Regina, please! Our friendship-"

"No longer exists." Regina finished strongly. Robin just stood there, looking like an idiot with his mouth hanging open.

"Don't do this," Robin grabbed Regina's hand, and she let it slide. Because it would be the last time he ever held her hand. It would kill both of them.

"I have to…." Regina sighed, never wanting to leave Robin's side. But what was the use when Robin didn't care about her? Then, more sad memories of the day came flooding through, and Regina took her hand back. Robin didn't deserve her. But she wanted him. Life just wasn't fair.

Regina left Robin as she walked to her front porch, only a few steps away. For some reason, Regina felt as though she was witnessing her first break up. It wasn't. Because Robin was never hers to begin with. To her, this was a painful goodbye, and to him, this was happy freedom. If Robin was happy, then she could at least deal with the pain her heart was going through.

Regina was just about to turn the knob on her front door when Robin's words made her froze. The ones she only heard him say in her wildest dreams.

"I love you!" This was Robin's last attempt to get her back, give her a reason to not walk through that door, but Regina cried more tears, and frowned. With a sniffle, she sighed.

"Don't say things you don't mean Robin." Regina walked through the door, the door that would separate them forever. The one where Regina doesn't know, but she took Robin's heart with her.

…

Regina couldn't stop the tears. She tried everything, but it all failed. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry until she felt again okay. But if she was being honest with herself, she would never feel okay again without Robin's arms being wrapped around her.

Regina was laying on the couch with a blanket, all curled up, when Cora came through the door, her high heels louder than the tv itself. Cora stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her daughter, puffy eyed and saddened, curled up in a ball. Cora still had her purse on her, but she dropped it and went straight over to Regina. She looked sick as a dog.

"Oh my god, honey, what's wrong?" Cora asked hurriedly, sitting down next to Regina. But she just sniffled away, not answering her stressed mother. What could have possibly gone wrong? Cora thought about what happened before she left work, then she remembered something. More like someone. Who came by this morning.

"Today is the worst day of my life," Regina whispered, her voice hoarse from crying so much. Cora frowned and engulfed her daughter in a hug. Do you know that feeling when you're trying to keep everything in and then someone you care about hugs you and you totally break? Well that's what was happening with Regina. All the tears were coming on so fast Cora didn't know what to expect.

"What happened, Dear?" Cora tried to sooth, but Regina cried into her mother's shoulder. It felt too good to talk to someone about this, and she wasn't about to stop.

"R-R-Robin," Regina cried. Cora was starting to really hate Robin now. For many years he was always sweet and caring, but he's start hurting Regina. That was definitely not okay. Not at all.

"H-He asked m-me to the da-ance," Regina didn't lift her head from her mother, still wrapped in the hug. Cora ran her hand along her back, trying anything to calm her hysteric daughter down.

"Well, that's great honey! Why are you crying?"

"Robin only asked me b-because h-he felt bad about l-last night," Cora rolled her eyes. Of course he had. Robin was turning into a serious idiot.

"Sit up, honey." Cora urged, and Regina sat up, still crying, but less this time. Regina put her hands over her face to wipe off all the tears, and tried to talk to her mother rationally.

"Mom, it was horrible! After he came here, he asked me to the dance. Of course I said yes, and I was so excited! Then I go down to the docks to hear Robin yelling at Killian and David, saying that we would never be a couple. He said he never cared about me and never would," Regina cried, her mascara running. But in Cora's eyes, she couldn't look any more beautiful.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry…."

"And then he ran after me and we had this fight. Right before I came in here, he said something. Something that hurt more than anything else…." Regina looked down, not daring to repeat the words, worrying they might not be real if she said them aloud again.

"What did he say, Regina?" But the young brunette just shook her head, she would not repeat the words. It hurt too much.

"It doesn't matter. We're not friends anymore…." Cora frowned. She knew that Robin meant everything to Regina. It must be heartbreaking losing her best friend like that. Why did this have to happen?

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I know how hard this must be. But trust me, there will be other guys," What Cora didn't know was that Regina didn't want any other guy. She wanted Robin. The person she loves. But she couldn't. Robin didn't love her back.

…

Robin couldn't believe it. He had actually done it. He lost Regina. The one thing he was trying not to do. What was he supposed to do now? He knew Regina was hurting, hell if he heard Regina talking about him like that he would be heartbroken too. Robin swore he could hear cries from outside her front door, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He walked straight ahead to his porch, sat on the swing, and put his head in his hands.

Robin's mom, Helen Locksley, saw Robin and Regina's fight from the window sill. She didn't understand what was going on. Robin and Regina never fought. Ever. What changed now? And why was Regina crying?

Helen walked out front and found his son sitting on the porch swing. She silently sat down next to him, not wanting to push anything on him.

Robin knew his mother was sitting next to him, but he didn't bother looking up. He hurt Regina. Something he promised both of them he wouldn't do. What was he to do now? Man, Henry and Cora were going to ate him. His parents were going to hate him. His friends were going to hate him. Regina was going to hate him.

"You're awfully quiet," Helen broke the ice. Robin sighed, but didn't lift his head.

"Are you okay?" Helen asked, scooting a little closer to her son. Robin looked up at his mother, and Helen was surprised. There was guilt and sadness in his eyes. Oh god, what happened?

"I promised both of us I would never hurt her…." Robin sighed, looking straight ahead to Regina's house. He was too scared to look at his mother.

"Robin, what are you talking about?" Helen questioned, facing her teenage son. Robin looked down. He was never one to cry. He's only cried a few times in his whole lifetime, but now was one of the moments.

"I hurt Regina," Robin sniffled, still not looking at his mother. Helen's mouth dropped. What?!

"What?" Helen hoped her son hadn't. That would be horrible. But then again, that would explain what she saw out the front window of their living room. Robin sighed and wiped a single tear off his face.

"I hurt her Mom," Helen wanted answers. A lot of them. Why would her son ever hurt Regina? Didn't he care too much about her than to let that happen?

"Physically?" Helen cringed asked. But she cringed even more when Robin answered her, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Worse. I lied to her, to everyone….." Helen felt like she could breathe again. A lie could be fixed. Trust may be lost, but that could be restored. The only thing was, what did Robin lie about to make Regina cry?

"Oh, Robin. That's easy to fix! Just tell her the truth." Robin sighed, looking back in front of him. This was so damn difficult.

"I already did. She doesn't believe me though. I wouldn't if i was her either," Robin sighed, knowing he just threw away everything he cherished. He lost Regina's trust, and that wasn't something easily given. He would be lucky if she ever spoke to him again.

"Well, what did you say?" There. That part. The one where Robin was too ashamed to repeat. If he told his mother what he told David and Killian, well, he didn't want to know what she would say.

"It's okay Robin. We all make mistakes. You can tell me," Helen urged as moments of silence passed them. Robin took a deep breath and ran his right hand through his hair. Here goes nothing….

"The whole story?" Robin asked, and Helen nodded. Robin nodded and put everything in order in his mind to say what had gone wrong.

"Well, there's a dance coming up soon. Everyone wanted me to ask Regina. Even you guys. I was just so tired of it, so I decided I would ask someone else….. Last night, while we were hanging out, I told the group. Regina freaked out," Robin took a deep breath before continuing the story.

"She was upset last night, so this morning I went over and we talked, just trying to make her feel better. I knew that one thing would make her smile, so I just did it. I asked Regina to the dance," Helen gasped and smiled.

"This is amazing Robin!" Helen knew that Regina and Robin were meant to be. Everyone did. But, based on Robin's sad eyes falling, she knew that their dance was called off.

"I just asked her as a friend. But Regina, she thought I actually asked her on a date. I went down to the docks to tell David and Killian so they would finally shut up about it, but then they pointed it out to me that Regina thought it was a date. I didn't want it to be a date,"

"But Regina did," Helen finished his son's sentence, and Robin nodded sadly. Time to face reality.

"I told David and Killian that I never cared about Regina, never will, and it turns out she was behind me during my speech." _You know, the one where you lied the whole time. The one where Regina will always think you hate her because you are too afraid to admit you love her,_ Robin thought.

"I'm guessing that didn't go over well?" Helen guessed, and Robin laughed darkly. It was just like he was riding on a damn rainbow. Sure, losing his best friend was the moment he's been waiting for forever!

"She doesn't want to be friends anymore, Mom. What am I supposed to do without her?" Robin honestly didn't know what to do. Without Regina? He's never had to deal with anything without her before. Now, he would have to start.

"Give it time, Robin. You said you told her the truth though, right?"

"I told her I loved her, and she doesn't believe me," Helen sighed. After everything, this was where Robin and Regina went wrong? It just didn't seem right. At all.

"Well, do you love her?" Helen asked. Robin's heart stopped. Did he love Regina? Or was he just lying? No, that meant too much. He would never lie about something like that.

"I-" But Robin was caught off guards when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A beautiful brunette sneaking out her window. _Regina._

What was she doing? Why was she sneaking out? Didn't her mother just get home? What was going on.

Robin watched as Regina carefully climbed down her house, onto the big apple tree right outside her room. When she got down, she wiped away some more tears, Robin's fault, he noted, and saw Regina walk away. No, he wouldn't let this happen. He couldn't let Regina go out all alone.

"Robin, what are you-"

But Robin got up and started running towards Regina before her mother could finish her sentence. He needed to talk to Regina.

Regina could sense someone behind her, but she just thought it was imagination. Well, apparently not, because someone grabbed her hand. But it wasn't just anyone. It was Robin.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, and Regina rolled her eyes, red and puffy after all the crying.

"Leave me alone,"

"Please, can we talk?"

"There's no need to. Get out of my way!"

"Regina, stop,"

"Move!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"BECAUSE I NEED YOU!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"YES I DO!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"WE BOTH DO!"

"ROBIN, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Regina pulled her hand back and walked away leaving Robin there, speechless. He finally lost her. Regina wanted nothing to do with him. They were over.

The dance passed, as well as time. Regina and Robin never spoke again after their previous encounter, and both of them knew they were missing something. They were missing each other. But little did Robin know, Regina still loved him. She would love him forever. Because she didn't go back on her promises. He did.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

It had been two and a half years since the last time Regina and Robin spoke. Now, after high school graduation, they were finally going their true separate ways. Regina was going to Harvard, and Robin was going to The University of Maine. Robin was scared. He knew once they left, Regina would truly never speak to him again. He wasn't ready for that.

Cora and Henry weren't very big fans of Robin for a few years, but it eventually passed. They could see how much their daughter really meant to him.

Today was the day Regina was leaving for college. Regina's parents had told Robin's, and Robin's parents told him. This was his very last chance. To talk to his best friend (he still thought of her as his best friend after everything). He missed her. He needed her. He loved her.

Robin pulled up in front of his front yard. He could already see Regina saying her goodbyes to Emma and Mary, there early, as always. Her eyes were glowing and she was smiling. A real smile. The kinds that she never showed with him anymore. He's missed her smile. He's missed everything about her.

Robin got out of the car, but he didn't walk over to Regina's yet. He would give Regina some time before seeing him. Robin watched as Emma and Mary gave Regina time to spend with her parents, and then Robin's. After what Robin and Regina went through, Regina still felt as though his parents were her second ones. She still talked to them frequently, and she couldn't be anymore happier. Well, she thought she couldn't.

When Robin noticed everyone was almost done their goodbyes, Robin started walking over. Regina was putting one last box inside the passengers side when she sensed a body behind her. A very handsome body, holding flowers. Her favorite kind. Roses.

"I heard you're leaving," Robin smiled sheepishly, but Regina didn't smile. She looked his up and down. Damn. Why did he have to look so good? Didn't he know it was killing her?

"Well, you heard right," Regina sighed. She hated this tension. After all the time they've spent apart, she forgave Robin. She should have known deep down that Robin wouldn't feel the same way that she did, and she couldn't blame him for that. You can't make someone fall in love with you.

"Here, I know they are your favorites…." Robin handed Regina the beautiful bouquet of flowers, and for the first time in a long while, Robin saw Regina's mouth form a real smile. It was like the sun was finally shining.

"You remembered," Regina felt like things were normal again. For once, they weren't avoiding each other or fighting, they were just talking.

"Of course I did. I could never forget," Regina looked down, trying to hide her growing smile. Robin, on the other hand, didn't even bother. He didn't care if anyone knew Regina made him smile. He was proud of it.

On the other side of the car, Regina and Robin's parents were watching their children carefully. Regina's wanted to make sure Regina was okay with Robin being so close to her, and Robin's wanted to make sure their son wasn't crossing any lines.

"Regina," Regina missed hearing her name roll off his lips, "I'm sorry."

Regina sighed and looked back up at the man she still loved, "Don't be. It was a long time ago, and it's in the past…."

"Listen, I know it's a lot to ask of you, but I hope that we can try to be friends?" Robin hoped Regina didn't blow him off. But to his surprise, Regina smiled. Finally.

"Robin," He missed the way she says his name too, "I'm not saying it will work out, but we can try. If you really want to." Robin's smile made Regina feel giddy on the inside all over again. How was it that this guy could still make her feel like a little kid again?

"I can't tell you how happy that makes me!" Robin knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't control himself. He hugged Regina, picking her up and spinning her around. Robin immediately realized he had crossed lines, and put her down.

"I'm sorry. I just-" But he didn't get to finish his thought. Because Regina pulled him into another hug. They both felt like they were finally home. They were finally at peace with each other.

As Regina pulled away from the hug, she looked over and saw both of their parents just staring at them. Then, she saw Emma and Mary frowning. They were not fans of Robin anymore. Oh well. They would just have to deal with it. Having Robin back was her dream come true.

"Thank you. For the flowers." Regina put them in her car also, and sighed. What now? What was next?

"Anytime….." Robin and Regina smiled at each other one last time, and then Regina noticed the time. She had to leave. She frowned. She missed Robin too much to leave now. But if she didn't, well, there wasn't a possibility she could stay.

"Robin, I have to go," Regina whispered, and Robin nodded. The final goodbye. Until he returned home again. But when would that be? When would he see her again?

"When will you be back?"

"Thanksgiving," Regina replied, and Robin groaned. He ran a hand through his hair. Thanksgiving was too far away. He wouldn't make it. Not with Regina miles away from him.

"Promise me. Promise me you will come back, and I will see you again." Robin begged. Regina took a deep breath. Honestly? She didn't know if she wanted to see Robin again. Because by Thanksgiving, he would probably have a girlfriend. After all, he is a very lovable guy.

"I promise," Then, a few moments later, Regina drove away. Robin wished she didn't have to leave, but he knew this was for the best. Regina would get to live her life, and he could live his. But was it really living if they were separated?

…..

Thanksgiving rolled by fast. Faster than what Robin expected. This year, he and his parents were going to the Mills to celebrate, just like they have every year. Robin couldn't be anymore excited to finally see Regina again. What he didn't know was that Regina wouldn't be traveling back home alone.

Nobody had the heart to tell him Regina was bringing home her boyfriend of two months, Graham Humbert. Everyone knew it would leave him in pieces, either way, but no one could tell him. It was like a ton of bricks weighed down that Robin didn't notice.

Regina was a half hour late to Thanksgiving at her parents, but she couldn't wait to be back home. She especially couldn't wait to introduce her boyfriend to everyone. But one person kept popping in her head. _Robin._

How would he react when he met Graham? How would she react if he also brought a plus one? Could they really be civil with each other for one dinner?

Regina knocked on her childhood door, and her mother greeted her on the other side.

"Regina! It's so good to have you home, honey!" Cora and Regina hugged, and Regina laughed at her mother's response. Home is really where the heart is. She just never thought it would be literal.

"Thank you. Mother, this is Graham Humbert, my boyfriend. Graham, this is my mom, Cora Mills." Pleasantries were exchanged, but through all the fake politeness, Regina could already tell her mother did not like Graham. Great.

Regina and Graham stepped inside, and Cora took their coats. Regina didn't even get to take one step before she heard her loving father's voice.

"Ah, my daughter finally graced us with her presence," Henry teased, and father and daughter embraced each other. It was so nice to be back home. Now, all she needed to do was find _him._

"Hi Daddy! Uh, do you know if-"

"He's in the living room," Henry smirked, knowing her daughter would ask to see Robin in the very beginning. Henry looked over at Graham, and politely smiled. Graham smiled back. Henry and Graham had already met. One day, Henry surprised Regina at her dorm and Graham was there. Cora couldn't make it because of a work trip.

"Hi Graham, nice to see you again," Graham smiled and nodded.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Mills. Um, do you mind if I use the restroom?" Henry shook his head and led Graham to their bathroom. A perfect time for Regina to find Robin.

Regina went into the living room and was relieved. Robin was sitting on their couch, talking to his parents. She knew it was bad, considering she had a boyfriend who was present, but she was happy Robin hadn't brought anyone back home. It would be too hard.

"Oh, hi Sweetie! It's been so long since we last saw you!" Helen exclaimed as Robin's parents both gout out of their seats to greet Regina with a hug. When her parents sat down, Robin got up and walked over to Regina. She was absolutely beautiful. More beautiful than ever. How was that even possible?

"Hi," Regina smiled before pulling Robin into a hug. During the last couple of months, they have become friends again. They haven't got to the point where they were, not yet anyways. But Regina was glad. She and Robin were finally talking again, as real friends.

"Hey. I was wondering when you would show up," Robin teased, and Regina swatted his arm. They were both smiling like idiots, and if anyone didn't know, Regina and Robin could have easily been mistaken as the couple.

"Traffic was terrible. But I'm glad I could make it." Regina sat down next to Robin and she allowed Robin to put his arm around her. Well, this was going in the right direction. Maybe if Robin played his cards right, he would-

"I can't wait for you to meet Graham," Robin's heart stopped. Who the hell was Graham?

"Who?" Regina looked at Robin like he had three heads, and his parents cringed. The moment was bound to come, and they wished they told their son instead of Regina. His best friend that he was madly in love with.

"Graham. My boyfriend?" Regina didn't understand. Didn't Robin know that she was bringing home Graham today? Didn't he she at least had a boyfriend? Oh, guessing by his mouth wide open, apparently not. Nobody told him?

"You have a boyfriend?!" Robin exclaimed. Regina looked over at Robina parents for help handling this situation, but they just looked at her with apologetic looks. Of course. Robin's parents didn't tell him. This day was getting better and better.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Regina asked gently, and Robin shook his head. He tried

to hide the heartbreak. He thought Regina was in love with _him._ Not some guys she just met during school. What they had was better. A lifelong bond. How long has she known Graham? What, three months? This was crazy!

"There you are, babe," A tall man with dark blonde hair commented, walking into the living room towards Regina. Robin tried not to be sick. What the hell was going on?

"Oh, Graham," Regina got up from the couch quickly, and Robin knew Regina didn't want him to see his arm around her. Great!

"This is my friend, Robin. Robin, this is my boyfriend, Graham," Robin and Graham shook hands while Robin tried not to grimace. He didn't like this guy. Not one bit. He and Regina didn't fit. They did not make a good couple. At all. This. Was. Horrible.

If he told Regina what he really thought about her so called boyfriend, Regina would think he was jealous. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. But the only thing Robin knew for sure was that he had a goal. A horrible, evil plan. An operation.

Operation Mosquito. Get rid of the annoying pest he would just love to punch in the face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank all of you for your amazing support throughout this story! If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be writing my stories! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but recently I've had some problems with my health, so I had to step back a bit for a little while. No worries, everything is okay now, and updates should be more frequent.**

 **Thank you so much for all of the kind and sweet reviews! They really make my day! (Reviews are always welcome!)**

 **I love you all! I hope you like the next chapter! :)**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Robin disappeared into the kitchen, trying to wrap his head around things. Regina had a boyfriend? Are you kidding? What happened to change her feelings over time? Regina was so happy when Robin asked her to the dance, and now that he realized he wanted to be with Regina, it was too late. But seriously? It had to be this guy?

Graham Humbert. Ugh. Robin didn't want him to be in the picture any longer than he had to. So he knew what he had to do. He had to get rid of him. Get him out of Regina's head, and win her back. But would she ever forgive him for what happened years prior?

Helen came into the kitchen, following her son. She knew she should have told him about Regina's boyfriend, but she couldn't hurt her son like that. But he was hurting anyways. Talk about complicated.

"Thanks for telling me, Mum," Robin didn't look at his mother. She should have told him. He would have been prepared.

Robin couldn't wait for Regina to come home so they could spend time together, but those plans were blown when the boyfriend came into the picture. Regina would send all of her time with him, kicking Robin to the curb.

"Robin-"

"I could've handled it, you know," Robin sighed, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Helen frowned and sat across from her son on the island.

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt…."

"Hurt? I'm not hurt. Surprised? Maybe, but definitely not hurt. Why would I be?" Robin lied. He knew it was clear to everyone that he loved Regina, but he would never admit it aloud. It was not happening.

"I know you care about her, Robin,"

"Yeah, she's my friend. But that's all we will ever be," Robin lied again. Helen was about to say something to her son, but Regina walked in, her eyes falling to Robin and his mother.

"You okay, Robin?" Regina asked, walking over to Robin. Robin smiled his best convincing grin he could, but Regina could see right through it. Did Robin really think she wouldn't notice after all the years they've spent together?

"Yeah, I'm good," Regina looked up at Robin's mother with pleading eyes, and she got the hint. Helen got up from the island and made her way out of the kitchen.

"I'll let you two talk," Helen walked out of the kitchen, and as soon as she did, Regina sat down next to Robin.

"What's wrong?" Regina hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. Could Robin still have feelings for her? After everything? But why?

Finally, Regina was happy in a relationship. A relationship where she knew that the other person felt the same about her. He would kiss her every night, tell her he loves her, never let her go.

Graham was perfect.

Or maybe Regina just wanted it to be perfect…..

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Robin asked, with a stupid smirk. Regina shrugged.

"You're not acting like yourself," Regina answered. Robin rolled his eyes. Let's see, why wouldn't he be acting himself? Oh yeah, the guy who was currently sitting on the living room couch.

"I'll agree to disagree," Robin smirked again, and this time Regina rolled his eyes. He could be so annoying at times.

"Whatever. Just, don't forget that you're my friend and I like to talk to you sometimes, too," Regina smirked as she walked out of the kitchen. Robin took a deep breath. Lying to everyone was really hard. Especially to Regina.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Robin sighed under his breath.

….

Henry and Graham were in the den, talking about sports, Helen, Robert, and Robin were in the living room, and Regina and her mother were in the dining room, setting the table.

Cora was meaning to talk to her daughter about her new boyfriend, and now seemed like the perfect time. They were alone. For now.

"Graham seems like a nice man," Cora complimented, and Regina smiled with a faint blush as she laid silverware on the table.

"He is," Regina nodded. She looked at her mother and knew she wanted to say something else.

"What?" Regina asked curiously.

"It's just, oh, never mind," Cora mumbled, putting glasses in front of spots.

"Mother," Regina complained. Cora took a deep breath. Her daughter was going to hate her for saying was she was about to say.

"Well, Graham seems nice and everything, Honey, but, I just don't think he's the right one for you,"

"Of course you don't," Regina grumbled. Cora looked at her daughter like she had three heads.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Regina lied. She knew her mother wouldn't like Graham. Her mother didn't like anyone who was close to her. You know, besides Robin.

"Don't you think it's all a little too….familiar?" Cora asked, and Regian furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" They were done setting the table for now, and Cora and Regina were just talking now.

"Well, the blue eyes, the dirty blonde hair, and don't forget the accent," Cora commented, and Regina froze.

Regina hadn't even realized it. She hadn't even realized Cora was right. It _was_ familiar. Graham was just like Robin. Oh god. She was so stupid to not have realized it.

"You think this is about Robin?" Regina asked, almost breathless. Cora looked at her daughter in pity, knowing that was exactly what was happening.

"You are crazy if you think that! Graham is an amazing guy, and I really like him," Regina exclaimed. But Cora didn't let go of her theory. Everything about Graham was a replica of Robin. Her daughter still loved Robin.

"But do you love him?" Cora asked. Regina stopped, and really thought about it. Did she love Graham? Well, he was a part of her life, and he was kind and caring, but was it really love?

Regina thought about the first time she told her mother she loved Robin, up in her bedroom, all those years ago. She was positive she loved Robin, didn't even have to ask twice. But with Graham, she didn't even know. Was it possible that Regina didn't love Graham, but the English man sitting in her living room at the moment?

"Regina, I want you to listen to me, and listen carefully. I'm going to tell you the same thing my mother did many years ago," Regina nodded her head, ready for whatever her mother was going to say.

"When you find the person you love, it will feel like magic. No matter how many times you tell yourself you are over that person, you will always compare others to them. Your heart will race when you're next to them, you will get butterflies in your stomach, and you will want time to stop forever….. You will listen to each other, get through the rough times, but most of all, everything will _always_ come back to them…"

"If you find your soulmate, Regina, don't let them go. Fight for them, because true love is the best gift anyone could receive," Regina couldn't believe it. All of her mother's words, and none of that represented what her relationship with Graham held. But, everything said was true to one other person. The one she truly never got over. Cora was right.

As if on a cue, Robin walked through the door. Both Cora and Regina looked up. Cora smirked, and Regina blushed. Robin had no idea what he just walked into, but he could tell they were most likely talking about him.

"Would you ladies like any help out here?" Robin asked, but his eyes never left Regina's. Her eyes never left his. It was like Cora wasn't even in the room.

Regina was still speechless, realizing she still loved her childhood best friend. But nothing could ever happen between them. Robin didn't like her that way, that much was obvious.

Regina had to remind herself that Robin didn't love her back, and even if Robin was her soulmate, she should stay with the person who actually did care about her. Graham. Even if it breaks her heart.

"Thank you, Robin, but we actually just got done. I'm sure Regina would love to talk to you though, right Dear?" Cora asked, the remnants of a smirk still lighting her face.

Regina snapped back to reality hard. She shook her head lightly, and looked at her mother, grinning like tweedle dee and tweedle dum.

"What?" Regina croaked, her voice hoarse all of a sudden.

"Are you alright, Love?" Robin asked her. Regina almost cringed when he called her that, and she could feel her mother's smile from the other side of the room. The irony.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just gonna go in the living room for a little bit," Regina announced as she walked away, leaving Robin and Cora in the dining room. Robin looked over to Regina's mother with a questioning glance.

"Is Regina feeling okay?" _No, she's in love with you! She's having a panic attack inside and you need to calm her down,_ Cora thought.

"She's just a little…..overwhelmed right now. Maybe you should try to talk to her?" Cora suggested, and Robin nodded with a bright smile of his own.

Robin walked out to the living room to find Regina sitting on the couch, talking to his parents. He could just make out their conversation as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Why didn't you tell Robin about Graham?" Regina asked, crossing her arms in front of her, pretty pissed at his parents. They should have told him. She shouldn't have to feel guilty on Thanksgiving for bringing someone home….. That wasn't Robin.

"I guess it just slipped our minds," Robert shrugged, but Regina gave them _that_ kind of look. She was totally not buying that. Helen sighed, wondering how they would explain this to Regina.

"Sure. So everyone knew that I had a boyfriend besides Robin?" Regina asked, looking at Helen this time. Robin was enjoying this. Finally, his parents were stuck. If he tried to talk to them the way Regina was now, he would be dead. But this was Regina. They thought of her as their daughter.

"Since you both are buddy buddy and all, I thought you would have told him," Robert pointed out, and Regina just stared out in front of her. Damn it, Robert was totally right.

Why hadn't she told Robin herself? Why did she ask her parents to tell him? Regina and Robin still kept in touch frequently, so why, when it came to this subject, didn't she tell him? Regina didn't know how to answer that.

"Does Graham make you happy, Regina?" Helen asked, and Regina felt like the room just got very hot very quickly. Both pairs of eyes were on her, plus an extra she didn't know was behind them. What was she supposed to say?

She and Graham had been together for a few months, too early to know if it was love, which she already knew it wasn't, but did he make her happy? Sure, he took her out every now and then and treated her with respect, but did he ever make her laugh? Smile? Did he make her eyes shine when he walked in the room? No.

"Yes, he does," Regina lied with a smile, but Helen noticed something off. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes. It wasn't convincing. Not like the ones she shared with Robin. Regina bit her lip, hoping no one would notice.

Everyone could sense a bit of Regina's uncomfortableness when Graham was too close to her, but she never minded with Robin. Hell, she gave him a huge hug every so often, but she wouldn't let Graham touch her. Was Regina the only blind one?

"You know what's funny, Dear? Whenever you lie, you bite your lip afterwards….." Robert smirked, and Regina cursed herself on the inside. Damn her for making that stupid habit a bad one. And Robin's dad just called her out on one of the biggest lies in the world…..

Robin decided to cut in after that, too afraid of what Regina would say in response.

As soon as Regina saw Robin enter the room, her cheeks gained color and she looked down, placing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Thought I would find you here," Robin exclaimed as he sat down next to Regina. She smiled, a true one, and Robin's parents noticed the difference immediately. Robin sat farther away from Regina than he had earlier, knowing she wanted her space.

She had a boyfriend.

He wasn't him.

Regina noticed that Robin had distanced himself from her, and she couldn't help but feel disappointed. That was horrible. How could she want to be closer to her friend than her boyfriend? Why was her life so complicated?

"Good guess," She replied, leaning over more towards him, and Robin got the hint. It was okay to be close to her.

"I know you guys are probably too old for this now, but if you do remember, we do have a tradition," Helen explained as she went into her purse to grab her camera. Regina started laughing as Robin sighed. He thought his mother had forgotten about that.

"Damn it, I thought you had forgotten about that," Robin ran a hand through his hair, knowing he and Regina had to do it now. Their annual Thanksgiving picture. Helen and Robert had pictures of Regina and Robin everywhere, but this was one was important. They spent every Thanksgiving together. Well, they had for a long time, before, well, they were better now.

"Well, I didn't. You two know the drill," Robin and Regina stood from the couch, walking to the front of the fireplace.

Helen and Robert stood in front of them, holding the camera to their faces.

Regina put one arm around Robin, bringing him closer to her. Robin's arms found its way to her waist, and he held her tightly. Neither of them were complaining. They put their heads together and smiled for the camera, and once the picture was taken, Robin let go of Regina, but didn't let her walk away.

"One more?" Robin asked, and Regina nodded her head.

"Remake of 2009?" Regina laughed, actually laughed when Robin said this, but she thought this would be fun.

Regina got on Robin's back, him spinning her around a few times, both of them smiling and laughing along the way. Helen and Robert seriously wondered how they both weren't a couple yet.

Helen took another picture, and Regina expected Robin to put her down, but he didn't. She saw the playful glint in his eyes, and she narrowed her eyes at her English best friend.

"Locksley, don't you dare-" But Robin already took off, running out of the room, Regina riding on his back. She giggled during the whole ride, wondering how Robin could be such an idiot yet amazing at the same time.

He was perfect for her, and that still scared her, years after their big fight. She knew she still loved Robin, and she also knew she would have to keep her feelings in secret. If they got out, another fight would be in place, and she was pretty sure nobody wanted that.

Robin finally stopped at the den, both falling to the floor, a laughing mess.

"You asshole. You haven't changed a bit," Regina laughed as she and Robin laid on the floor of her father's den.

"That's good to know. I would never want to be like you," Robin teased, and she punched him in the arm. Just before Regina had the chance to speak, her father and Graham showed up in the front of the room, looking at those two like they were crazy.

"What happened to you two?" Henry asked, fighting off a laugh and a smile when he saw his daughter and her best friend sprawled all over the floor.

"She did it," Robin laughed, and Regina swatted his chest before they both got up. God, when she was with Robin, she felt like a kid again. She loved being a kid. She spent every second by Robin's side then. Still did, in some ways.

"Just Robin being… Robin," Regina shrugged with a silly smile.

"I was just telling Graham about our little football game," Henry smirked, and that was the first moment Regina even acknowledged him, but Graham didn't seem to notice. Or care.

"You're going to play football?" Regina asked, judgingly, and Graham laughed, rakin ghi shand through his dirty blonde locks.

"I never said I'm good at it, but I will try," Graham said, and his girlfriend chuckled silently. One thing was for sure, Graham Humbert was _not_ a sports person. Like, at all. He couldn't even catch a football, and he hated sports.

"Good thing he's on your team, Love," Robin whispered in Regina's ear, and she laughed, causing both her father and boyfriend to look at her strangely.

"Oh, shut up," Regina whispered back, going over to her boyfriend. Graham put an arm around Regina, and she tried to shake the feeling, but she knew that the arm that held her waist a few moments ago felt so much better than this.

Robin excused himself, just trying to get away from the happy couple. He would be sick if he saw him touching her anymore. Hadn't he just been the one to hold her? Did she feel nothing?

Robin bumped into Cora along the way out.

"Oh, sorry, Cora," Robin apologized, but Cora waved it off. Just like Robin's parents, Regina's felt like Robin was also their second child. Their son. No need to hide it, no need to share it, either.

"No worries, Robin. Would you mind helping me get everything ready for dinner?" Cora asked. She didn't really need help, she could do it herself, but she wanted to talk to Robin. The man Regina loved, which Cora already knew, but it was better Robin than that excuse of a man out with Henry in the den.

"Sure," Cora and Robin walked into the kitchen and started bringing everything out. Cora eyed Robin suspiciously. Something was off about him. He seemed perfectly fine when him and Regina came running through the dining room…

"So…..what do you think of Graham?" Cora asked, and Robin stopped. Now he knew why Cora had really wanted him to join her. This was an interrogation. About her daughter and Regina's boyfriend. His best friend. Ugh.

"Uh, he's, um, pretty cool," Robin forced out. That was a total lie. He hated Graham. Wished he would go to hell. Why did he have to steal his best friend from him? It was obvious that Regina did not enjoy his presence, so why were they even together?

"Damn, that's a shame. I cannot stand him," Cora smirked, and Robin's face turned into a smile. Of course Cora wouldn't like him. She was basically the Queen of Hearts.

"Care to explain why?" Robin asked with a smirk, and Cora laughed. _I can see what Regina sees in Robin. He's a great guy,_ Cora thought.

"Well, I just don't think he's the one for Regina. They don't seem close," Cora shrugged, and Robin agreed. They didn't look like they were close at all.

"Yeah, I noticed that two," Robin agreed, and Cora could see something in Robin's eyes. They were….shining. Because he was thinking of Regina. But what about everything Regina had told her?

Robin didn't feel that way about Regina, that's what they had fought over a few years ago. But now, Robin looked like he was in love. Cora could only pray that he fell for Regina over time.

"Robin, do you care about my daughter?" Cora asked, and Robin smiled. Regina was his whole world. Being apart from her killed him, but it was only for a few more years. She would be out of school, he would be out of school, but where would they stand?

"Of course," Cora smiled and nodded her head.

"Good, because you need to break them up,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for still reading this story even though I haven't updated in a while! All of your love and support means so much to me, and I hope you guys don't give up on my work. There are so much more things to come, and i can't wait to share them with you! It's going to be a great experience, and i'm so thankful for each and every one of you!**

 **Shout out to Andrea Nike! You're seriously the best! 3**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

"What?" Robin asked, his mouth hanging open, and Cora rolled her eyes. Of course he would react like that. He wasn't totally in love with her daughter or anything like that. No, he's too far to call it that.

"Break. Them. Up." Cora repeated slowly, letting it sink in.

Robin's head was spinning. What the hell was going on? A few years ago, Cora didn't even want to look at him. Now, she wanted him to ruin Regina's relationship?

"I'm afraid I don't completely understand. You want me," Robin pointed his index finger towards him, "to ruin Regina's relationship?" Cora nodded her head, and Robin couldn't believe he was actually talking to Cora Mills.

"What? You aren't up to it?" Cora dared, and Robin stared at her like she was joking.

"I just don't believe it. Like, at all," Robin crossed his arms, wondering what could possibly be going through his best friend's mom's head.

"Robin, you already know I don't like him, and I know you don't either. You are the only person Regina will listen to," Cora said, trying to make it sound reasonable. After all, she was asking Robin to break her daughter's relationship.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, hey, Regina, just wanted to tell you I hate your boyfriend and you should dump him as soon as possible'?" Robin asked, and Cora smirked. Robin really shouldn't challenge her.

"Well, I wouldn't be so blunt about it," Robin rolled his eyes, put a hand on the back of his neck, trying to understand what Cora was asking of him. It was crazy. Absolutely, utterly stupid and crazy… But, Robin really couldn't stand Graham…..

"Cora, even if I wanted to do it, how would I even talk to her without Regina being suspicious?" Cora rolled her eyes, and this time she was the one to cross her arms in front of her body with an overdramatic huff.

"You don't need to tell Regina, just, you know, do it. Break them up," Cora shrugged as if it was simple, but Robin still had no idea how he was supposed to accomplish this impossible mission.

Sure, he had Operation Mosquito, but he hadn't started planning anything out yet. He didn't part all of the pieces together, and now he _needed to._

"How would I even do that?" Robin asked, growing more and more frustrated and annoyed as the conversation between the two went on.

"God, has anyone ever told you that you are so clueless sometimes?" Cora commented, and Robin tried to hide a smile. The only other person to tell him that was the beautiful brunette he's been dying to see for months. The person he was madly in love with, but screwed everything up because of what some damn old man told him back when they were in eighth grade.

Robin couldn't help but think what would have happened if he had asked Regina to their school dance back then. Would they have been together by now? He wished they were together now, but only one person stood in the way.

Damn Mosquito.

"Robin, Regina loves you," Cora announced, and when Robin heard that life altering statement, he completely froze.

"No she doesn't," Robin recovered quickly, hoping Cora couldn't hear the disappointment in his voice. Cora looked at Robin and knew he hoped what she said was true, and if only he would believe her.

"You can believe what you want, but all honesty, the way Regina looks at Graham is nothing compared to the way she looks at you… You might not be able to see it, but everyone else does, and I don't think you'll have a problem convincing Regina to leave Graham… You might even get lucky," Cora smirked as she walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Robin behind, mouth hanging open.

….

"You ready to lose, Milady?" Robin asked, and Regina hoped he couldn't see her blush. That shouldn't do things to her. Him calling her that. But, damn, it did. And Graham never made her feel that way.

"In your dreams, Locksley," Regina smirked, both of them walking out to the backyard, ready to play the annual Locksley-Mills football game they held every Thanksgiving.

Usually, the teams were Robin, Helen, and Robert against Regina, Henry, and Cora, but now that Graham was thrown into the mix, it was four against three.

"The teams are uneven," Cora sighed, and Robin and Regina looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

"I have a feeling we'll be fine," Robin smirked at Regina, and she smiled, looking down, hoping Graham didn't notice. Because he was absolutely horrible at sports. Cora noticed, smirking herself, mentally reminding herself to congratulate Robin on his start of their plan.

And the game started. For half an hour, they ran around the backyard dropping and catching the ball millions of times, until it was a tie. Fourteen to fourteen. And there was no way they were ending it there.

It was up to Robin and Regina. All Regina had to do was catch the ball by the the old tree house, where some of the best and worst memories were held. Henry threw the ball high in the air, hoping his daughter would score a touchdown, but instead, Robin jumped higher than her, tipping the ball away to no man's land, and both fell on the ground, Regina on top of Robin, his body pressed hard into the ground.

"Hi," Robin laughed, and Regina laughed too, looking into his eyes. He looked…..happy. And she realized that she was too. She was still happy with him. After everything they went through.

"Hi," Regina sighed, smiling at him like he was the one she brought home….. And on that thought, she shook her head, getting off of him, helping Robin up too. Hopefully, no one noticed their little moment, and if anyone did, no one mentioned it.

"Well, I guess it's a tie," Cora sighed, all too satisfied with Regina and Robin's moment. She didn't show it, but she was glowing. She couldn't wait for Robin to be the one Regina would bring home one day.

"Damn it," Regina muttered, and Robin smirked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Good game, Mills," Robin held out his hand to shake hers, and Regina reluctantly shook his, smiling at him like old times.

"Until next time, Locksley," Regina smiled, tucking pieces of stubborn hair behind her ear, which Robin found the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

And maybe, just maybe, when all of this boyfriend shit was taken care of, he would take matters into his own hands. He would ask Regina out the proper way, and all he could do was hope for the best.

….

Dinner had gone well, and later into the night, just before midnight, Regina and Graham had went into their guest bedroom, but for some damn reason, Regina just couldn't fall asleep. While Graham's loud snores filled her old room, she crept out of the room, and downstairs. But the sight she was met with completely stunned her.

There was her childhood best friend, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, watching the fire crackle. Regina walked to the door frame, leaning against it, wondering why Robin was still here.

"Last time I checked, this wasn't your house," Regina smirked, catching Robin's attention, and when he saw her smiling down on him, he grinned, spreading his arms out, shrugging.

"You never know. I could've been here for years and you never noticed," Regina rolled her eyes, her smile still glued to her face, as she walked to the couch, sitting next to him, fitting perfectly in his arms. He wrapped his arm around her, a natural reaction, and Regina didn't even try to hide her silly smile.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked seriously, and Robin sighed, using his free hand to rub the back of his neck, becoming stiff from staying in his place for so long.

"Cora and Henry said I could stay here tonight…. They practically forced me," Robin and Regina both chuckled softly, knowing that was exactly what he parents would do. Regina smiled, laying her head on his shoulder, breathing out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Why don't you stay in one of the guest rooms instead of on the couch?" Regina asked, wanting Robin to be comfortable, but he smirked at her.

"Who says this couch isn't comfy?" Robin asked, and Regina sighed. _Fine, thief. It's your funeral._

"Can't sleep?" Robin asked, and he could feel Regina's nod on his shoulder.

"Yeah….. I'm dying for some sleep, but as always, my body is working against itself," Robin rolled his eyes, pulling her closer to him, Regina moving willingly. She would never admit it to anyone, but these moments were her favorite. When it was just her and Robin, him holding her close, even if she didn't know their exact label.

"Well, it's good to know nothing has changed," Robin teased, and Regina giggled, muffling the noise with her hand, careful to make sure they didn't wake anyone up.

"So….. Is there any blue-eyed blonde you have your eyes on?" Regina teased, and Robin smiled. God, if only she knew who he _really_ wanted.

"Nah, blondes aren't really my type…. But, there is this girl," Robin smiled, thinking of Regina, but her smile disappeared. Why did she even bring this up? She should have known Robin would bring other girls home, just like she had brought Graham home. But that was different…. Right?

"Tell me about her," Regina smiled shyly, and Robin's grin grew. He thought about all the lovely things to say, and hoped Regina wouldn't find out it was truly her that he saw a future with.

"She beautiful. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And her smile…. It's truly the best thing I will ever see in my entire life. And don't forget about her laugh. God, I could listen to her for days and never get tired of it," Robin explained, and Regina tried to be happy for her best friend, she really did, but at the end of the day, she knew the truth. She was still in love with her best friend. Madly so. And he, he wasn't.

"She sounds amazing," Regina mustered, forcing herself to say something, and she nearly broke when she saw Robin's love-sick face.

"She is. She really is,"

"Robin, can you promise me something?" Regina asked, and Robin nodded his head, ready to give her the world.

Regina didn't understand it. When Robin spoke to her, he looked at her with the same look in his eyes he had when he was talking about his mystery girl. How could that be? How could he do that? Didn't he know he was messing with her heart?

"Promise me that we'll always be friends, no matter what," Regina whispered, taking them both down to memory lane when she and Robin were just teenagers, gazing at the stars, making promises like they really knew what their lives would be. Robin sighed in confusion, playing with the ends of Regina's hair.

"Haven't we already?" Robin asked, and Regina sighed, too frustrated to do anything.

"Robin, we were kids. All we knew was Storybrooke and each other. But now….. Just, just promise me," Regina stuttered, her cheeks growing red from embarrassment, and Robin wished he could tell her she looked absolutely adorable in the moment.

Robin held Regina's hand, looking straight into her mesmerizing brown eyes, as Robin whispered, "Regina, I promise you we will always be friends, no matter what…." Regina smiled, hoping Robin couldn't see her unshed tears in the low light from the fireplace.

"Good… Because I expect to be the first one invited to your wedding, Locksley…. And whoever this mystery girl is, she's lucky to have you," Regina whispered, and Robin smiled.

"And whoever you end up with is lucky to have you, Regina. You're one of the best women I know," Regina smiled, trying to hide her blush by looking down, her eyes staring at their tangled fingers. God, to think that in her dreams, this could be real. Because she _wanted_ it to be real. Her and Robin, just like this. Together. For real.

"You're one of the best guys I will ever know, Robin….. I hope you never forget that," Regina sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. She could feel Robin's hand playing with her hair, and she would be lying if she said it wasn't one of the best feelings she's ever felt. Little did she know, Robin felt the same way.

"I will always love you, Milady. I hope you never forget _that_ ," Robin whispered, and Regina's mind went completely blank. _Oh my god. Holy shit. He actually did it. Robin told me he loved me. That he will always love me. What the hell am I supposed to do now?!_

"I love you too," Regina whispered back, hoping she read into things the right way, wanting to avoid everything they went through as teenagers, and if Robin pulling her closer meant anything, she knew they would be okay.

Regina yawned quietly, and she felt Robin's smile on her hair. She smiled too. When she came back home, she was never expecting _this_ , but she would never complain, either.

"Seems like someone is tired," Robin smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile Robin put on her face.

"It's been a long day, thief," Regina smirked back. Robin chuckled softly.

"That it has been, your majesty," They both looked up at each other, and Regina had no idea what came to her. But all she knew was that Robin loved her. She's been waiting her whole life to hear that. And those three little words meant so much more to her than anything else.

Regina moved in closer to Robin slowly, every voice in the back of her head telling her this was a horrible idea, forgotten. Her hand moved to his leg, his cupping her face, and in seconds, they were inches apart from each other. If Regina just tilted her head up a bit….

"Regina," Robin whispered, and Regina shuddered, feeling his breath on her lips. God, this was bad. But if this was bad, then why did it feel so good?

Regina froze, remembering everything they've been through, the situation they were in, the situation she was in with her _boyfriend_ sleeping upstairs, and she pulled away reluctantly, closing her eyes, wishing her dream would've came true.

"S-sorry," Regina stuttered, shaking her head, quickly removing herself from his hold. She got up from the couch, thinking of how much an idiot she was for letting herself fall that deep _again_ , as she walked away from Robin, going back to her bedroom, leaving a very distraught Robin behind.

…..

She didn't get any sleep. Robin didn't, either. How could they? After their moment? Anyone was crazy if they thought that would be possible. Regina woke up around eight o'clock, seeing her boyfriend still snoring away, and she snuck out of the room, down to the downstairs bathroom.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she bumped into something rock solid, and the next thing she knew, very strong, muscular arms caught her body, saving her from falling to the hard ground.

Regina was pressed up against Robin, and her eyes widened. Because she didn't bump into _something_ rock solid, but _someone_ rock solid. _Jesus,_ Regina thought, _I didn't remember those from last time._ When did he get a six pack?

"Good morning, Milady," Robin smiled sweetly, and Regina's cheeks flooded with red as she tried to hide her face from him this early in the morning. God, was he still thinking about last night? Or did he just forget about it? DId he forget about _her_?

"Hi…. Sorry for bumping into you," Regina apologized, in no rush to jump out of his arms. Robin smiled sweetly, looking at her like she was everything. Regina blushed even harder. Was she everything to him?

"No worries, Regina….." Robin breathed, almost as if he was hypnotized by her beauty. And he was. They both stood there, staring each other in the eyes, holding on to one another like their lives depended on it. And that's exactly what Regina's mother saw.

Cora walked down the hallway to the restroom when she saw her daughter in Robin's arms, both of them staring at each other with _that_ look, the one when you knew you found your soulmate, and Cora smirked slightly.

"Good morning, you two," Cora announced, walking down the hallway towards them, and as soon as they heard her voice, the best friends separated immediately, Robin trying to look like nothing happened, Regina's head down, not even attempting anything.

"Morning," Regina mumbled, both of them moving out of Cora's way, walking down to the other end of the hallway. Nervously, Regina placed a few strands of stubborn hair back behind her hair, her eyes still glued to the floor.

"Robin-"

"Regina-"

They both breathed each other's names at the same time, which earned quiet chuckles from both of them. Regina finally gained the courage to look her best friend in the eyes, and when she did, she really wished she hadn't.

Because Robin was looking at her like he did the night before. With _love_ in his eyes….. And Regina wasn't sure if she could take that.

"What happened last night," Regina started, and she could see Robin's shoulders drop a bit, which scared the hell out of her. Would he be disappointed about all of this, or just as confused as her?

"I just wanted to….. Apologize," Regina finally settled on a string of words, and after all these years, Robin should have known better than to think the twinkle in his eyes fading would pass her by. Regina could see that he was trying to hold something back, and she tried to figure out _what._

"I think we just got caught up in the moment, you know?" Regina asked, and Robin smiled warmly, wanting Regina to call all the shots in their relationship, wherever they actually stood.

"Of course, Love. I understand," Regina blushed fiercely, trying to hide her face from Robin _again_ this morning, and Robin smiled, knowing he caused that adorable look on her face.

God, Robin called her _Love._ She couldn't even remember the last time he called her that name. Damn it. Damn his very soul for making butterflies swarm secretly in her stomach and making her blush with just a single word. Damn him.

"But…." Robin veered off, knowing he was treading dangerous waters, but now, Regina was interested, and wanted to know what was on his mind.

"You can ask me anything, Robin," Regina whispered, walking a step closer to him, which made Robin go speechless. God, she was so beautiful. Breathtakingly so. If only he could tell her. If only it was his job to…..

"Did….. Did you mean what you said last night?" Robin asked, and for once, Regina could sense the vulnerability in his voice. His eyes were hopeful, and she could only imagine hers were too.

"Yes," Regina breathed, finding herself falling into Robin's deep blue eyes once again, something she seemed to do more and more often now days. Robin was stuck in the same situation, trapped by chocolate brown eyes that were pleading him the same. God, how had he turned down her several years back?

Sure, they were kids, but now, if he could go back in time, he would change what he did. He would have never pretended to be so hung up on the popular cheerleader, and he would have told Regina how he really felt. He would have never told David and Killian everything he said by the docks, and certainly, Regina wouldn't have ran off crying.

Because he was madly in love with Regina Mills, and has been for the longest time he could remember.

"Did you?" Regina asked, and Robin smiled a loving smile, which made Regina's insides melt.

"Of course….. I will always love you, Regina." Regina swore her heart had stopped beating. Did they really just admit that they love each other? Why was Robin looking at her like he wanted to kiss her? Why did she _want_ him to kiss her?

Regina looked to the ground, thinking carefully about Robin's words. He said he would _always_ love her. As in, forever. But, what about before?

"What about before?" Regina whispered, too afraid to look back into his blue eyes, her face down. When she felt his hand guiding her chin up to his, she couldn't describe the feeling coursing through her body. But that was nothing compared to the look in his eyes. The intensity he was looking at her with.

"Regina, I have loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you," Robin cupped her cheek, and she leaned into him, tears in her eyes. God, he was going to make her cry. Robin was actually going to make her cry.

He loved her. He always has. But what about their past? That definitely didn't scream being in love forever….. But she didn't care about that right now. All she knew was that the man in front of her just admitted his true feelings while she was with some guy who didn't mean those three words. But Robin _did._ She knew he did.

"Robin-" Regina tried, but was interrupted when she heard someone walking down the steps, and once she noticed it was her damn boyfriend, she escaped Robin's hold, walking away from him as fast as she could, leaving Robin on the edge. What the hell was she going to say.

"Oh, there you are. I was starting to get worried," Graham teased, yawning sleepily, and Regina tried to smile, but all she could do was think of Robin at the moment. She looked over to where he was before, but to her surprise, he was no longer there. What the hell? Where was he?

"Hey, you okay?" Graham asked, crossing his arms, and Regina tried to put her focus on her boyfriend, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Why did Robin leave? Where did he go?

"Yeah. I just…..will you give me a second?" Regina asked, and Graham smiled, mumbled a _sure_ , and Regina almost ran to the door, and when she closed it, searching her front yard, she found Robin walking down the stone path, ready to leave.

"Robin!" Regina exclaimed, and as soon as he heard her voice, he stopped walking. Regina ran to him, stopping when she reached him, and she looked at him, about to ask him why he was leaving her, _again_ , but instead, she did something she's wanted to do ever since she was a teenager.

Regina reached on her tiptoes to be closer to Robin's height, and just when she thought it was finally going to happen, she was _finally_ brave enough to kiss Robin, he pulled away at the last second, leaving her lips untouched her heart completely broken. Regina froze in fear, wondering how she misread the signs this time. He told her he loved her... Was that just a lie?

Robin pulled away from Regina, looking at her like she was crazy, and he shook his head, walking away. Regina let out a breath she never knew she was holding as she watched Robin's figure disappear from her sight, and a single tear dropped down her cheek. Everything happened so fast, and she didn't even notice she was crying.

God, she was such an idiot. Because Robin loved her as a best friend. Not the way she still did after all these years. No. Robin felt the same way he did way back when he broke her heart the first time.

And she was so tired of getting hurt by him.

She was so done with it.

She was so done with _him_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Long time no see, I know, but omggggg! This chapter! It's absolutely my favorite ever from this story! So much happens and Regina and Robin finally have an honest talk about the things they've been to scared to bring up.**

 **Thank you guys so much for always sticking with me and all of my stories! Love you all!**

 **Here is: Chapter 9 :)**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

News travels fast in a small town. Everyone knew that. And now, everyone also knew Regina had broken up with Graham. First, it had been Emma she told, then Mary Margarette, but then all hell broke loose, and it was called a day. Everyone knew Regina had dumped that poor excuse of a boyfriend.

Which only made it harder for Regina to return home for the holidays. It had been three weeks since Thanksgiving, and everything that had happened between Regina and Robin had went unspoken. They haven't talked since that day, and Regina didn't plan to in the future. She was done with being hurt by Robin Locksley. She had Christmas break, and she would be coming home for the holidays for a little over a week. And she would not give into him.

Regina had just arrived to Storybrooke, to her childhood home, straight from work, and she couldn't wait to strip herself from the uncomfortable pantsuit she was in now.

Regina looked herself over in the mirror as she let out a breath, pulling over a maroon sweater than clung to her body perfectly, showing off all her curves. She slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and brown ankle boots as she grabbed her purse from her bed and went down to the kitchen, where her parents were.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna run over to Granny's real quick. I figured I'd get dinner for us and we can just stay in tonight," Regina sighed as she ransacked the closet for her coat, only to find she had left it in her car. She rolled her eyes and closed the closet before hearing her father's voice.

"That sounds perfect, Dear. We'll see you later." Regina smiled over her shoulder before she closed the front door, running to her car, just wanting to get in and out before the next snowfall.

….

"Come on Mate. You need to get out there again. You haven't been with anyone in….a while." Will, Robin's roommate and best friend, sighed as Robin rolled his eyes, not very keen on having this conversation in front of his parents. They sat in a booth at Granny's, Robin and Will both coming home for college as well, and managed to meet Robin's parents here. Helen and Robert looked up at Robin as he glared at Will.

"That's not true."

"Robin, you dated Marian for like, a week, years ago, and went out with a redhead that didn't even last a month. Killian's been with more people than that, and he's still head over heels for Emma. You just don't want to date anyone because you're in love with Mills." Will stated bluntly, and Robin froze.

Could that be why? Could that be why he's never truly invested himself in a real relationship? Because he was too caught up with Regina? Because he was in love with her, and never really stopped?

"That's not true…. You know what? You're right." Will raised his eyebrows before Robin continued, "I'll go up and ask out the next girl that walks in here." Will laughed out loud, clapping Robin's shoulder, which drawed many eyes to them. They all went back to their business as Will shook his head with a goofy smile.

"Robin, I love ya… But I don't think you have the balls to do it," Robert chuckled as Robin looked over to his father, who just shrugged his shoulders with the same stupid smile Will had.

"I have to agree with Will, son." Robin smiled with a shake of his hands, folding his hands together, shaking his head as he thought how wrong Will and his father were.

"You guys are wrong. I am going to go up and talk to the next girl who walks in here. And if everything goes well, I will have a date," Robin smiled successfully, as if he had done anything already. Robert rolled his eyes with a smile.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang above the diner door, and all heads from the Locksley's table turned. Robin froze when he saw _who_ walked in, and Will laughed his ass off quietly as he smiled. This day couldn't get any better.

"Holy shit," Robin whispered.

"Robin, I think it's time," Will laughed, and Robin just sat there, too in shock to do anything. The brunette who had just walked in looked back at Robin, but she looked back just as fast, walking up to the counter, talking to Granny.

Robert shook his head with a quiet, "why am I surprised?" and stifled a laugh.

Robin couldn't believe it.

"Go get her, Tiger," Robin rolled his eyes at Will before he stood from the booth, taking a deep breath before walking over to the woman of his dreams…

….

Regina cursed everything around her as she parked in Granny's parking lot. She hadn't made it in and out before the snow. Of course she hadn't. Regina slammed the door of her car shut as she walked up the stairs to Granny's.

She knew she looked like a mess. Snowflakes melting in her hair, her coat left behind in the car, her body so freezing cold, but she didn't care. _Just get the damn food, and get out of here,_ Regina thought as she opened the diner's front door, sighing when she felt the heat of the building replace the chills of the nipping wind outside. Regina ran her fingers through her hair as she heard the bell ring above her head.

Regina sighed as she walked over to the counter, ready to go to Granny and get her order so she could leave. But she stopped half way, feeling the intensity of eyes on her. Regina turned her head and found Robin staring at her in awe. She turned her head back immediately, trying not to let the most handsome, beautiful pair of blue eyes fool her once again.

Regina shook her head slightly as she made her way to the counter, leaning on her elbow by the edge. Granny came over and chuckled, noticing the look in the young brunette's eyes.

"Why, hello Dear. Your order will be right up." Regina smiled gratefully as Granny went to the back to get the food Regina's been waiting for. Regina let her head hang as she played with her nails, watching the light glisten upon them. Regina looked up as she heard someone stand in front of her, and frowned immediately.

"Hello, Beautiful," Robin smiled warmly, as if nothing had happened. As if the past meant nothing to him. Hearing his voice again, seeing him look so handsome (how was it possible for someone to look _that_ good?), it made Regina want to smile back and say _hi_. But, no. He had hurt her. Just like he had before. She was done with Robin Locksley. Or at least, that's what she's been telling herself the past three weeks.

"What the hell do you want?" Regina whispered sharply, making sure no one around them could hear their conversation. Robin's face fell instantly, remembering how he had acted the last time he saw her.

He was sure she hated him. She probably never wanted to see him again. But he's never been able to live without her, so how would that be any different now? Why couldn't he express his feelings and help her see that he was only trying to protect her?

"I know you hate me," Robin sighed quietly. Regina chuckled darkly as she shook her head, dark strands of hair falling in her face. Robin was so tempted to brush them out of her face, but knew better than that.

"Understatement of the year," Regina breathed, rolling her eyes as she avoided Robin's eyes. She couldn't look at them. Because she knew if she did, she would fall into the same old trap. The one where she falls for him constantly.

"Regina, I can explain the reasoning behind my actions," Robin sighed hopefully, praying to God that she would listen.

Honestly, in this moment, he knew Will had been right. He's never invested himself in a sturdy, loving relationship because he's always been waiting for the right time with Regina. And Robin didn't even care about the bet he made with Will. He just wanted to shut him up.

But he knew if he asked Regina out, it wouldn't be because of what Robin had promised Will. It would be because he's madly in love with her. And the love only grew for her each and every day. But would she ever believe him?

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Robin. I've fallen for them too many times." Regina looked behind Robin to see if her order was there yet, but, of course, it wasn't. The universe always had to screw her, didn't it?

"There not excuses…. Regina, I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to finally take that chance with you," Robin sighed, and Regina's head snapped up, her eyes wide, finally meeting his. She was breathless. What did he just say?

"What?" Regina asked, her voice so light and airy, so breathless. Robin chuckled with a warm smile as he grabbed her hand. Regina froze slightly, the breath in her throat catching, but Robin's thumb rubbing circles across the back of her hand soothed her.

"Did you really think that I'm not madly in love with you? That it didn't kill me when I learned that you had a boyfriend, or that I lost my chance? Regina, I _wanted_ to kiss you….and I want to be with you….but I wasn't going to let you ruin your reputation. Not because of me." Regina's mouth was open slightly, her eyes moving frantically across his, trying to find lies in his eyes, but there were none.

Regina couldn't believe it. How could someone as amazing and caring as Robin ever love her? She was plain, ordinary, and he was…. Robin was everything.

"My reputation? What are you talking about?" Regina asked, shaking her head, closing her eyes, bewildered. Ever since she could remember she had always felt something for Robin. How could he just feel something for her _now_? Out of guilt? Out of pity?

"I couldn't let you be seen with me, _kissing_ me, while your boyfriend was upstairs in your room…. I couldn't let anyone see you the exact opposite of who you are." Regina sighed, too overwhelmed to say anything. But how did Robin see her?

"And who am I?" Regina asked, looking deep into his eyes. Robin smiled as he let her hand fall back to her side.

"Regina Mills, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and _will_ ever meet. You have the biggest heart anyone could have, and you care about you family and friends more than words can describe. When your passionate about something, you don't let anything stop you, and you let nothing bring you down. You are the kind of person who would put everybody's needs before yours, and you are the person I've fallen in love with."

Regina stood there, her heart beating a thousand times a second (or so it felt like). _This isn't happening,_ Regina told herself, _This is Robin. Your childhood best friend. The most handsome, kind man in the world. He is not interested in you. He is doing this out of pity._

"You know, we used to spend every second of every day with each other when we were younger. And from the tone of your text message, I would know what mood you were in, if something was wrong, or if you needed help with something...but now, I can't read you, Robin…" Regina breathed, crossing her arms against her chest, putting her weight on her hip, looking away from him.

"I have no idea what goes through that pretty mind of yours anymore," Regina sighed, and Robin smiled.

"My pretty mind?" Robin asked with a small smirk, and Regina rolled her eyes as the world's smallest smile escaped her. She shook her head, reminding herself that, no, she should not be smiling.

The man who stood in front of her had broken her heart so many times. Now he wanted to crawl back? And what for? Was this just another game he was trying to play?

"Robin, we both know we can't go back to the way it was before everything...happened…" Regina explained with a frown, and to her surprise, Robin smiled a vibrant smile.

"Exactly. And I believe that one hundred percent. We can't go back to being just friends, not when we both have feelings for each other," Regin rolled her eyes and stared at Robin with a look of disbelief.

"You know that's not what I meant… And I had feelings for you back in high school. I've moved on, Robin. How can you possibly know that I feel the same way? Maybe I'm interested in someone else back at Harvard," Regina bit back at him, and Robin only smirked.

"That may be, but no one else will ever have what we have...history," Regina glared at him, his annoying, stupid smirk, with a sigh that left her lips.

"If I recall most of the so called _history_ you brought up isn't all that," Regina responded, and before either could continue to conversation, Granny came back from the kitchen with Regina's order.

The elder woman set the bag on the counter by Robin and Regina, and gave Regina a look as to say _be careful, it's never been easy with you two._

"There you go, Dear. Welcome back to Storybrooke," Granny smiled sweetly, then went back on her way to help serve the next wanting customer. Regina looked back at Robin, grabbing her bag.

"I gotta go," Regina said, but Robin stopped her by holding her wrist, halting all of her movements as their eyes locked on each other.

"I never meant to hurt you, Regina. And I still haven't forgiven myself for that awful day… But if we had a shot, if you gave us a real chance, I swear I wouldn't do anything to mess it up," Robin whispered to her, his eyes so serious that Regina knew he wasn't going to his smirk and jokes anymore.

He really did want to make this work.

"Why should I give you a chance?" Regina asked, setting the bag back down on the counter, knowing she would be here longer than she wanted to be, "Why should I even listen to a single word you say? You've broken my heart time and time and _time_ again, without us even being anything real. So what makes you think I should give this, _us_ , a chance when I swore to never fall for you again?"

Her harsh, quiet words smacked Robin in the face, hurting him more than any punch anyone would ever throw at him. Her words were hushed yet so fierce that he truly believed he had lost his chance.

Regina closed her eyes and looked down, silence welcoming the both of them. _What are you doing? You've wanted this since you were fifteen. Don't let him go,_ the tiny voice in her head whispered to her, betraying all of her previous words and actions.

Regina looked back up at Robin and saw that silence wasn't treating him very well, his eyes sad, and, well, would you look at that. She _could_ read him at this moment.

Maybe he has changed, and for the better…

Regina reached for her bag on the counter as she got ready to leave, but before she left Robin's company, she spoke words that both of them would never be more thankful for.

"Pick me up tomorrow. Seven o'clock. Don't be late," Regina stated as she turned away and walked out of the diner, the bell ringing above her head as her high heel boots clicked against the diner floor, her short sentences leaving Robin stunned.

 _Bloody hell...that just happened_ , Robin thought as the world's biggest smile broke across his face, and everyone from the Locksley table let out relieved breaths.

…

"Oh, bloody hell. She's tearing him to shreds," Will groaned, watching as Regina practically bit off his best friend's head. Robert's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked to his wife, looking for an explanation.

"I thought Regina broke up with her boyfriend? Why would Regina be mad at Robin?" Helen kept her eyes on her son and Regina as she listened to her husband's question, and she answered him as if it were the most obvious thing.

"They almost kissed the morning after Thanksgiving," Helen answered Robert, and Robert coughed on his burger. He looked at his wife, who still seemed unphased by the news, her eyes never leaving the pair.

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Robert asked, but Helen patted his arm and shushed him.

"That doesn't matter right now. What does, though, is that this talk ends well between them," Helen spoke wisely, and Robert sighed.

Robin Locksley and Regina Mills. Their son, and their best friends' daughter. They were meant to be. Of course they were. But they never seemed to have the timing right…

"Honey, you shouldn't be staring at them," Robert reasoned, but Helen rolled her eyes and didn't listen to him. She and Will were enjoying the spectacle happening steps away, and she needed her husband to be quiet for the time.

"Please, they are so wrapped in each other, they don't even notice there are people around them," Helen retorted, and Robert only chuckled at his wife. She sure was stubborn, a trait he and Robin seemed to pick up on…

It must run in the family.

Giving into curiosity, Robert turned his head and watched as Robin and Regina walked. The table couldn't make out what they were saying, but Regina had just rolled her eyes and Robin was giving her a smirk.

Oh god.

"This could very well be the last time they speak to one another if this doesn't end well, so we better pray, because I don't want to lose Regina any time soon," Helen declared, and Robert nodded his head.

That was something they could agree on.

The trio watched from their table in the diner, and when they saw Regina say her last words before walking out with her bag in her hands, they looked to Robin, and it seemed that everyone in the diner let out relieved sighs.

Robin wandered back to the table with a stupid, lovesick grin on his face, and Will smirked.

"I've got a date with her," Robin laughed in shock, still not believing it, his eyes wide, a huge smile decorating his face. The words sounded incredible coming from his lips, he decided, and he knew from that moment on that he would never screw this up.

He needed Regina in his life.

"I have a date with Regina," Robin laughed again, more to himself than anything. Helen and Robert shared a knowing look with a smile, and Will clapped Robin on the shoulder.

"If all it took was a bet, I would have challenged you a long time ago, Mate," Will smirked, and Robin rolled his eyes.

…..

Regina took a deep breath as she closed the driver's side door, running her hands along the exterior of her steering wheel. She closed her eyes as she let her head fall against the headrest, not believing what just happened.

"I'm going on a date tomorrow," Regina whispered to herself, and a smile appeared on her face, a low blush accompanying it. She tried to contain the giddiness running through her veins, but the laugh that escaped her lips could not be held inside.

"I'm going on a date with Robin," Regina sighed, shaking her head with a light, airy smile.

The whole drive home, Regina practiced hiding her smile, but it was clear. She couldn't get it to go away. It was permanent. It was glued to her body. Damn Robin for doing this to her (but, oh god, if this was how she reacted to a date, what she would give to react to a kiss).

Regina made it home in the five minutes it took her to drive back from Granny's. She hopped out of the car and grabbed the bag of food from the diner as she made the walk up to her front door, walking in, thanking god that the warmth of her household was finally surrounding her.

"Alright, I'm eternally grateful for the heater," Regina joked as she closed the door with her foot, her father chuckling as he met her by the door, grabbing the bag for her. Henry looked at his daughter carefully as she brushed the snow out of her hair, putting her coat back in the closet.

Something was different about her.

"Come on, your mother is starving. And we both know how she gets when she's hungry," Henry joked, he and his daughter walking to the kitchen. Henry watched as Regina went to the fridge to get a bottle of water, and he knew something had to have happened.

The color in her cheeks wasn't from the cold anymore, and no matter how hard she tried to wipe that smile off her face, it just wasn't working.

Henry looked to Cora with a smirk, and no doubt, Cora had already noticed their daughter's rosy complexion, bubbly walk, and silly smile.

Regina walked back to the table and bit her lip, being pretty sure that she tasted blood. She knew how stupid she must look right now. Especially if they knew just why she was smiling, and who made it happen.

It wasn't necessarily a fact that her parents hated Robin. Cora always held a grudge over someone's head for the longest time, but over the years, she had forgiven Robin for hurting her daughter. Henry had as well, but a small part of him still didn't like him very much.

And, god, if she told her parents? Her mother would tell her that it was ridiculous, still chasing the same man after four years, and her father would tell her that it wasn't a good idea. Her father would tell her that history would repeat itself.

And for once, Regina had hope for her and Robin. She knew she shouldn't, she knew that most likely this wouldn't end well. She's been in love with Robin since she was fifteen. And she's been rejected by him before, which led to her first and only painful heartbreak.

She's loved him since she saw him, if she was really honest. And her four years to his whole month? It seemed impossible to her. How could someone like Robin possibly love her?

She had boring brown hair and muddy brown eyes. She sure couldn't be a model on a cover of some magazine, and she had no idea how Robin found her beautiful. She was sassy and sarcastic and witty and competitive. And the last time she checked, that's not what guys like.

Guys like blue-eyed blonde girls, who woke up in the morning with perfect hair. Who laughed at every bad joke. Who wore dresses and skirts and push-up bras. Who had sun-kissed skin with bright eyes.

And Robin...god, he could do so much better than her. But he told her he's in love with her. And god, if she said that didn't do something to her… Maybe it was a bad idea, agreeing to go on a date with Robin.

He was just, he was just perfect. Dirty blonde hair she would love to run her fingers through, crystal blue eyes she'd get lost in, muscles that she didn't even know he had, a smile that made her knees go weak, and the kindest, sweetest words that she was sure would break her heart in time.

But all the pain she would go through would be worth it. Just to be with Robin, to be his girlfriend, just for one single day, for twenty-four hours, she would do anything.

And Robin had asked her out. So who was she to decline when it's what she's dreamed about since she was a kid?

"Alright, I wasn't going to say anything, but I haven't seen you with this kind of smile on your face since you and Robin had your day's fun back in high school," Cora explained, and Regina immediately rolled her eyes, picking up a spoon as she took a bite of her chili from the diner.

"Let's go back to the time when you weren't going to say anything," Regina retorted with a smirk, and it was Cora's turn to roll her eyes. Henry only chuckled, pouring water into everyone's cups.

"I'm serious, Dear. Something must have happened at the diner. When you left, you were all stressed out and grumpy about those finals you just took, and now, you are a goofy, smiling mess," Regina sighed as she listened to her mother. _Well, I can agree that I'm a mess right now. Damn you, Locksley._

"Regina, I suggest you just tell us what happened at Granny's before your mother reaches across the table and makes you," Henry laughed as Cora hit his arm, and Regina smiled, shaking her head, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay, something did happen at Granny's," Regina admitted with a sly grin, but didn't say anything more. Cora scoffed as she swallowed a bite of her burger, washing it down with a gulp of water.

"I think we've already established that, smart ass," Cora said with a smirk, and Regina only smirked back at her mother.

"Fine. If you must know, I have a date tomorrow night," Regina smiled, and looked between her parents, watching their reactions.

Cora looked disappointed, as to say _here we go again_ , and Henry nodded his head, his lips together, deciding that he would definitely need to meet this guy as soon as possible.

"Regina, Dear, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think your taste in men is any good. And that Graham fellow, that just proved a point right there," Cora sighed, and Regina rolled her eyes at her mother's brutally honest words.

"Haha, very funny...but this one is different. And I have absolutely no idea where it will end up, but for once in my life, I'm willing to try," Regina stated as she stood from her chair, walking to the island to grab a few napkins.

"Regina, haven't you learned anything from Thanksgiving? You are not over Robin. You're still in love with him. It isn't healthy to keep going out with these guys to bury your feelings and forget about him. No matter how hard you try, they won't live up to the feelings you have for Robin."

"Mother, that is not what I'm doing, and honestly, I'll admit it. I have done that in the past. But this guy is different. I feel like this won't just be a two-month fling," Regina said as she sat back down. Henry piped in before his wife could say anything in response.

"Well, do we get to know the name of this mystery man you are so smitten over?" Henry asked, looking to his daughter.

Regina sighed, and looked down. A name? Why was that important? After all, her mother did think this was just another careless fling, and her father probably thought the same.

If she said Robin's name, would it just be more judgmental comments on how it would never work, and Robin doesn't deserve a chance?

"Hmm, I don't think so," Regina smiled mischievously, and Cora groaned as Henry's eyebrows furrowed. Regina wanted to laugh at their priceless faces.

"Well, it has to be someone from town. We know that much," Cora shrugged her shoulders but Regina shrugged her shoulders as well, looking back at the brunette she called her mother.

"How do you know? He could be visiting for the holidays," Regina's eyebrows lifted, and Cora huffed out an annoyed breath. Henry smirked at his daughter, quite proud that his stubbornness and wittiness rubbed off on her.

"You said the date is tomorrow night, right?" Regina nodded her head in response, and Cora smiled successfully, as if she had figured out the world's biggest puzzle.

"Perfect. We will get to meet this mystery man then," Cora nodded her head, and Regina sighed, leaning back on her hardwood chair.

"Fine. But you guys can't scare him away. I really want this to work out," Regina explained seriously, and Cora and Henry both nodded their heads. But a thought was still circling Cora's head…

"Does Robin know?" Cora asked, and for a split second, she thought she saw something in her daughter's eyes, but Regina nodded her head as she replied.

"He thinks that I've finally got it right this time… He said he wouldn't want me to be with any other guy," Regina smiled to herself, hoping that was true. Robin did say that he's in love with her. He said it killed him when he learned about Graham.

Did that mean he didn't want her to be with anyone else? Did he want them to be exclusive?

Cora frowned as she folded her hands across the table.

"You know, I really thought that you and Robin would have made it in the end, Regina. I thought that after Thanksgiving, you two would both get over your stubbornness and admit the feelings you have for each other...you can't possibly tell me that you don't want to be with Robin," Cora sighed, and Regina smiled brightly.

"All I know is that I've been waiting for a night like tomorrow night for years now… Just, it's all about timing, Mom. I promise you'll love him," Regina smiled as she stood from the table and walked out of the kitchen, her heeled boots clicking against the floor.

As soon as their daughter left the room, Cora turned to her husband with a confused, painful look, and Henry frowned.

"This is not good, Henry. Our daughter is swept off her feet by this mystery man, and it's ruining everything I've set up for her and Robin," Cora groaned, and she used her hand to support her head on the table.

"I was so happy when I heard that Regina had dumped that hunting-lover boyfriend of hers. Because it meant that it worked. That she finally realized I was right about her feelings for Robin. But now, she goes running to the next man she sees with his arms wide open, and better yet, Robin pushes her towards him!" Cora exclaimed.

Henry only gave his wife a hug, rubbing soothing circles up and down her back. Cora sighed and leaned into his touch.

All her hard work was gone. Down the drain. Wasted. What the hell was wrong with Robin? Why could he never tell Regina about his real feelings?

"It's okay, Cora… And even if it's not because of Robin, did you see the smile on her face? She looks like she's a kid again, and maybe this new guy really is the one for her… I know, Dear, we both wanted Regina and Robin to end up together, but if Regina is just this happy talking about a date with this new man? Well, then, I'd say he can't be too bad."

Cora smiled at Henry and nodded her head, pulling back with a reluctant attitude.

"Do you think Robin really meant what he said?" Cora asked, and Henry sighed.

"I think Robin won't know what he has until it's gone...and maybe this is the perfect time for him to realize that," Henry spoke wisely, and Cora nodded her head. She leaned her head against Henry's shoulder, and he let her lean on him, knowing she needed it.

…

Regina snuggled into the warmth of her sweatshirt as she got ready for bed in her childhood room. It was clear to say that she was already in love, and she hated it. She didn't want her heart to be broken again by Robin, but she couldn't help but picture how her life would turn out if they really were in it together for the long run.

She knew it wasn't realistic. Someone like Robin loving her, especially for a long amount of time. But she has loved him forever now… Maybe she could change his mind.

Regina stood in front of the mirror hanging on her door, brushing her hair, when she heard a quiet, muffled _ping_ from her window.

She decided to just ignore it, thinking a bug or something just bumped into her window, but when two more _pings_ reached her window again, she became suspicious. She rubbed her hands on her sweatpants and walked to her window, looking down to her yard, and what she saw amazed her.

Regina opened the window and leaned outside, her hands gripping the white ledge. She shook her head with a smile, her eyes glowing in the dark (or so it felt like it).

"Are you crazy?" Regina whisper-shouted with a smile painted on her face, and Robin stood there with his arms wide open, shrugging his shoulders with the same silly smile. The porch lights shined out front, and Regina could see his figure, along with his silhouette in the back.

"Only for you," Robin whispered back, and a blush crept across Regina's cheeks. Robin smiled up at her before walking to the apple tree right by her window, climbing the large oak, meeting her at her window.

Regina rolled her eyes with a smile as Robin made himself comfortable on a sturdy tree branch, his legs dangling in the air. He looked as casual as ever, his hands in his lap, sitting there before her.

"Throwing rocks at my window? How cliche," Regina smirked at him, and Robin chuckled under his breath with a hearty smile.

"If I remember correctly, you have no problem with cliche, Love," Robin smirked back, and Regina glared at him playfully with a smile. Their hushed voices made Regina feel like she was a teenager again, when he used to climb the tree and talk to her outside her window, just like he was now.

"Do you want to come in? I'm sure that can't be pleasurable," Regina commented with a grin, and Robin laughed as he shook his head.

"I do, and I would, but I'm pretty sure your parents are still in the next room, and if your father walks in and sees me in your room, I may not make it out alive," Regina rolled her eyes as she laughed quietly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We're not sixteen anymore, Robin. I don't think my dad would kill you," Regina breathed, but Robin only took one of her hands in his, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"Well, I am not willing to risk it. You know, I have this date tomorrow night, and I'd like to be able to hold her hand without worrying about a thing," Regina blushed, and Robin grinned, loving how she reacted to his words.

"Oh yeah? Who's the lucky girl?" Regina asked with a smirk laced upon her lips. Robin sighed with a goofy smile and leaned back, the trunk of the apple tree greeting Robin's back.

"Ah, she is absolutely beautiful. But, no matter how many times I tell her, she doesn't believe me...it's a shame because she can put any girl in the world to shame with her beautiful brown eyes," Regina looked down as the color in her face grew, unable to keep her smile off her face.

God, she felt like a kid again.

"And she is very witty, very quick with her responses. Keeps me on my toes, and it's nice. For once, someone gets my sense of humor and doesn't back down from my sarcastic phrases… She has the best smile, and if I'm the one who puts it there, well, then, that just makes my day."

"She sounds like a keeper," Regina breathed, and Robin brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. Butterflies swarmed her insides, her heart beating out of her chest.

"She is," Robin and Regina stared at each other with such intensity, and Regina couldn't believe what she just heard. Robin just told her she was a keeper. He wanted her, for real.

Robin set her hand back down, their fingers still intertwined. Regina but her lip as she watched Robin's eyes fall down to her lips, and before she knew what was happening, Robin was leaning in slowly, giving her time to push him away.

As if she would ever do that.

Robin and Regina's foreheads touched, and Robin's hand rose to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb along her jawline. Regina let out a shaky breath as Robin came closer, their lips just about to touch. If she just tilted her head the slightest.

"You can back away," Robin whispered to her, the breath of his words hitting her lips, and she shuddered for a moment before she inched her arm around Robin's neck slowly, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head.

Robin took this as a sign, and after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, Robin's lips finally touched Regina's.

The kiss was long and slow and romantic, anything but rushed, or rough, or fierce. Regina held Robin tighter as Robin kissed her again, his taste overwhelming her senses.

She breathed in the smell of him as the scent of forest surrounded her, and it felt like she was finally coming home. It felt incredible to be with Robin this way, and it was safe to say this was the best kiss of her life.

It had never felt...right...with anyone else. Sure, some were good, some passed, but this? Robin's kiss? She was in heaven, and she wasn't sure she would ever come back down to Earth.

Robin pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, both their breaths shallow from the air loss. Regina kept her eyes closed, half of her not believing that actually happened, half of her amazed at how good of a kisser Robin was.

"I could get used to that," Regina breathed, and Robin smiled at her, pecking her lips one last time before he pulled away, leaning back on the big oak behind him.

"You are an amazing kisser, Love," Robin said, and Regina shrugged her shoulders, smirking up at him from her window.

"I could say the same about you," Regina grinned, brushing wayward strands of hair out of her face. A thought crossed her mind, and she had a flashback to Thanksgiving. Of their talk in the living room during their last night home…

"The girl you told me about, on Thanksgiving night in the living room… It was me, wasn't it?" Regina dared to ask, and she became nervous at the thought that it wasn't.

After all, she wasn't the only brunette in Storybrooke, or hell, in Maine, and anyone's smile could look beautiful to Robin.

But when Robin smiled his famous (to her) smile and squeezed her hand on his lap, comfort coursed through her body, the solace of him making the light in her eyes brighter.

"Of course it was. Who else would drive me absolutely mad with affection?" Robin asked, a puzzled yet cute look on his face.

"I just, I can't believe this is actually happening," Regina explained, becoming shy as she let her hair fall in front of her face. Robin brushed the wayward strands out of her face, wanting to see her stunning eyes.

"Me either, Regina...but I wouldn't want to be with anyone else," Regina rolled her eyes with a smile as she looked up into his crystal blue eyes, sighing with a shake of her head.

"You know, you were always the guy all of the girls fell in love with...you were popular, and I don't think you even knew it," Regina laughed to herself, and Robin took her hand in his again, looking at her like she was the only one in the world.

"That may be, but the only girl that I've ever fallen in love with is you," color made its way to Robin's cheeks, and Regina felt relief rush through her veins, feeling better knowing that the redness of her rosy cheeks was accompanied by his.

"Oh, shut up," Regina chuckled, but Robin stared at her seriously, frowning when she thought it was humorous.

"It's true, Regina. No other girl has made my heartbeat race, or my knees buckle, or my hands shake… I'm in love with you, Regina," Regina held her breath at his last words, her eyes fluttering between his, unsteady.

 _I'm in love with you, Regina._

Was she dreaming?

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say those things to me...you have no idea how long I've dreamed you'd be here with me… but it's just so hard, Robin," Regina sighed, letting her worries lose. Robin frowned as he thought back to the time he broke her heart, the first time he ever made her cry, and his heart hurt.

"I know, Love," Robin nodded his head, keeping his eyes on her, but when he saw Regina take a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever she was about to say, he knew he needed to just listen to her.

"I don't think you do, though," Regina let out a breath, and she knew it was time to face the music.

"It's always been you. Even when I went out with other guys and tried to drown out my feelings for you, even when we're not even in the same town, even when I tell myself it's not you, it is. It's you. I've loved you since I was fifteen, Robin. And after what happened between us sophomore year…" Regina paused, not knowing how to explain what she was feeling.

"It's okay, Regina. You can tell me," Robin comforted her, and Regina let out a nervous breath, nodding her head as she tried to find the words to say.

After a moment of silence, Regina looked up to Robin with a far away pain in her eyes.

"This is all so new and crazy to me, and I guess I'm having a hard time believing you… I'm having a hard time believing that what you feel for me is as strong as what I feel for you. And I try so damn hard, but I just don't know how someone like you could ever love someone like me. Not after everything that's happened between us," Regina whispered, keeping her eyes away from Robin.

"Regina, I was sixteen. I was scared, and I didn't really know how I felt. I knew you meant more to me than anyone else, but I didn't know why. And it drove me mad thinking that if we did try a relationship and it didn't end well, that it wasn't what I wanted, it would ruin our friendship and every bond we ever had," Robin whispered to Regina in the dim light coming from Regina's lamp on her nightstand.

"But that's the thing. You didn't know what you wanted. I did. I knew I wanted you since we were kids... and it broke my heart when you told David and Killian that we'd never be more than friends…" Regina admitted, and slowly, the heartbreak seeped back into her precious eyes, and Robin knew he needed to take it away.

He needed to heal her.

He needed to love her.

"It was a lie, Regina. To get them off my back, to get everyone off my back. And it may have taken me longer to realize, but I knew I wanted to be more to you than a friend when you drove off to college. Everything I said back in high school, about us just being friends, it wasn't true. Not a single word. Love, you have to believe me," Robin squeezed her hand again, and Regina felt tears start to make their way to her eyes.

 _Do not cry. He hasn't said anything that would make anyone else cry. Don't cry. It's been an emotional day, but there's no need for tears._

"I spent so many days and nights telling myself that everything we've ever been, I just made it up all in my head. And I spent so many hours trying to convince myself that I didn't need you. That if you didn't feel the way I do, then it wasn't worth it. And I-"

"I love you, Regina. I. Love. You. I will do anything I can to convince you. I'm not the boy I used to be, and I grew up. At least, I think I did. Because now I know that I can't live this life without you. And I will go down to Town Hall and announce in front of the whole town that I am in love with you," Robin interrupted Regina, and she was left breathless at his words.

"I will get up on stage, I will face my biggest fear, and I would sing a song in front of everyone we know, everyone in this world, telling them how much I love you. And I will not stop fighting for us until my very last breath… Regina, I am so in love with you, and I hate myself for every giving you any reason for you to believe otherwise."

A single teardrop fell down Regina's cheek, and Robin used his thumb to wipe it away, kissing her cheek. Regina leaned into his touch, and she could only describe it as _right._

It felt right.

"You would sing in front of everyone? For me? What about your stage fright?" Robin smiled lovingly as he shook his head.

"I would get over it. Because somethings are just worth fighting for," Robin whispered, and Regina smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his arms embrace her, and she realized his touch is everything she's ever needed.

"It's going to take a little time," Regina sighed into his shoulder, but Robin only smiled and brought a hand to her hair, lacing his fingers through her brunette locks.

"Take as long as you need. I'll wait forever," Regina smiled sweetly as she pulled away brushing her fingers through Robin's hair, when a knock came from her bedroom door.

She looked panicked at Robin, and he only kissed her cheek, chuckling under his breath as he began to shift, preparing to climb down the tree, when Regina grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I don't want you to leave," Regina told him, and Robin nodded his head.

"Close the window, put down the blinds, and close the curtains. I'll hide away from the window, and no one will notice," Regina nodded her head as she did what Robin told her, walking to her door to answer whoever was knocking.

She looked over her shoulder at the window one last time with a sigh as she opened the door, finding her father standing in front of her, a kind smile gracing his lips. Regina smiled back, looking at his gray t-shirt and flannel pajama pants.

"Hell, Dear… Do you mind if we have a chat real quick?" Henry asked, and Regina could see the hesitation in his eyes. She nodded her head with a smile, and father and daughter walked to her bed, sitting on the edge, and Regina couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong.

"Is everything okay, Daddy?" Regina asked with concern lacing her eyes, but Henry smiled and waved that thought away with his hand.

"Of course. Nothing's wrong… I just wanted to talk to you about tomorrow night," Henry sighed, and Regina looked down with a small smile. _God, I love him so much. But he better not scare Robin away with his protective speech._

"Daddy, I really like this guy and I want us to work out. Please don't scare him away with your protective father speech or whatever you plan on doing," Regina begged, and Henry smiled warmly.

"Well, you and I both know there is absolutely no way I am _not_ doing the protective father speech, so if he really is the right guy for you, he won't run away," Henry told her with a smirk, and Regina smiled back, guessing that that was true.

"But, I didn't come in here to talk about that," Henry sighed, and Regina furrowed her eyebrows, shifting in bed, sitting criss-cross-applesauce on her comforter. She let her hands fall to her lap as her eyes never left her father.

"What is it?" Regina asked, and Henry let out a breath.

"When you walked in the kitchen tonight with that bright smile of yours, I knew that whoever made my little girl that happy definitely deserves a chance. And I really hope he is the right guy for you, Regina, because there is only one other person who has made you smile like _that_ before…" Regina blushed as she thought about Robin… God, her father didn't know.

Robin was the only guy that made her smile the way she did.

"And I will give this guy a chance… but, Sweetheart, I can't help but feel like you're making a mistake," Henry breathed, and Regina bit her lip as she tucked strands of hair back behind her ear, out of her face.

"I know you can't forgive him, and I know you two have a very complicated history, but you are still in love with Robin… And I think he's in love with you, too… it wouldn't be fair to this new guy to use him to bury your feelings, and it especially wouldn't be fair to Robin," Henry explained, but Regina's eyebrows furrowed even more.

"It wouldn't be fair to Robin? What the hell does that mean?" Regina asked, and she prayed to God Robin couldn't hear her from the window. But her words came out only to hide the truth from her father.

Robin had to know that.

"Boys are stupid, Regina. So very, very stupid. And you might have fallen for him first, but Robin fell for you a long time ago, too, and the way you two acted on Thanksgiving only proved that."

"I know you think that I'm giving up on Robin, but I swear I'm not. He'll always be my best friend, and he'll always be the person I can turn to… But I am in love with the man who will pick me up tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp, with a rose in his hand. And I don't think anything will change that," Regina hated lying to her father, but she wasn't ready for his reaction yet.

"Did Robin really say all those things to you? That he thought that this guy you say you've fallen in love with, he's the one?" Henry questioned his daughter, and the brunette nodded her head with a smile.

"You'll see tomorrow, Daddy… I've waited all my life to be with someone who loves me as much as I love them, and who knows? Maybe you'll be surprised, maybe you won't," Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright… Well, I'm going to let you get to bed, Dear. I love you, sweet dreams," Henry whispered as he kissed his daughter's forehead, giving her one last tired smile before he stood from the bed, and closed her door softly.

When Regina heard footsteps down the hall and then the quiet shut of her parents door, she let out a breath and walked to the window.

When she opened everything once again, she found Robin with his back against the large oak, a frown on his face.

"You didn't tell them about us?" Robin asked, and Regina could hear the hurt in his voice. She cringed and let out a breath that could only be described as a mumbled _I'm sorry._

"Robin, I love you, and I have dreamed about this moment forever. But with all the history between us… I don't know how my parents will react. I don't even know if they have forgiven you for what happened those years ago… But I have, and that's the only thing that matters," Regina grabbed his hand, but the sadness still claimed Robin's face.

"Regina, I don't want to be your secret. I don't want to be someone you have to hide from your parents. I want to be able to hold your hand in public and not have to worry about your parents-"

"And you can. I promise. They just, all they know is that I'm in love with the man who is picking me up tomorrow. They don't know that it's you, of course, but they will… I just, I want you to be there with me when they find out it's you… I think my mom's been waiting for this moment as long as I have," Regina laughed, and Robin smiled.

"Alright… but I don't want your dad to kill me when I knock on the door," Robin smirked, and Regina chuckled under her breath.

"Deal," Regina breathed. She shivered when a certain gust of wind hit them both, and Robin frowned, noticing that she was leaning out in the cold with nothing but a flimsy jacket on.

Robin pulled his sweatshirt over his head, his shirt lifting up the tiniest bit, and Regina's eyes went to his abs. Once his sweatshirt was over his head, Robin smirked at her, realizing where her eyesight was, and Regina blushed as she looked down with a shy smile.

Robin handed it to Regina, and she crinkled her nose in confusion.

"I have a jacket, Robin," Regina sighed sarcastically, giving him a small smile, and Robin rolled his eyes, running his hand up and down the arm of Regina's light jacket, which sent goosebumps through her soul.

"This article of clothing? You think this will do? You will freeze your ass off… really, you should be thanking me," Robin smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes, the stupid smile never leaving her face.

"Thank you," Regina teased back as she slipped the sweatshirt over her head, and she hugged it to her cold body, getting high off of Robin's smell, which now surrounded her.

"Of course, Milady… I should get going. It's already past midnight," Robin whispered, and Regina frowned in disappointment.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Regina sighed, and Robin's hand came to her cheek, his thumb starting to rub her jawline.

"I know… but I'll see you tomorrow night," Regina smiled as she nodded her head. She gave Robin a shy look before she pulled him to her, kissing him again. Both smiled into the kiss, and they knew this was different from their first kiss.

Their first kiss was slow and romantic. But now, this kiss, it was hard and deep. Not necessarily rushed, but not slowed, either.

Regina pulled away and let her head fall to Robin's shoulder, her mind cloudy with every thought of Robin that ever existed.

She heard stories of how people she knew, people she went to school with, how they grew up and went down the worst paths, with alcohol and drugs and smoking. How their lives were in danger, and one of them even died the past year.

But now, she kind of understood it. Because Robin was her drug. She was addicted to him, and she had absolutely no idea she was supposed to go the whole night without being in his arms.

Is that how people felt about their addictions?

"You are making it so damn hard to leave, Love… so damn hard," Robin whispered, and Regina wrapped her arms around Robin, hugging him to her chest.

"Just five more minutes," Regina sighed, and Robin whispered a quiet _okay._ Moments later, Robin looked down when he heard soft snores coming from Regina, and he smiled, wondering how she was so adorable.

Robin pondered on what he would do before he realized that he was a gentleman, and a gentleman wouldn't just leave her there.

So Robin picked her up in his arms, carefully made his way through her window, and laid her down on her bed. He frowned when he noticed that she was wearing two sweatshirts along with a shirt underneath, worried she would become overheated quickly.

Robin lifted both sweatshirt and jacket over her head as she mumbled something incoherently in her sleep. Robin smiled as he placed both pieces of clothing on the back of her chair by her vanity, seeing as she had already curled the blanket to her body, her blanket reaching just under her chin.

Robin chuckled silently as he made his way to her, kissing her forehead before he stood straight again.

"Good night, Love," Robin whispered into the air in front of him.

Before he left, he wrote a note for Regina and left it on her vanity, and then exited the house the way he had entered, crawling out the window, climbing down the tree, careful not to make any noise as he walked across her yard to his, walking down her driveway.

Robin shook his head and laughed to himself, shivering in the cold, loving the bitterness that bit at him.

"I am going out with Regina… and she has my sweatshirt… Oh god, I'm so screwed," Robin chuckled to himself as he walked across the street to his own childhood home, knowing that he was already completely in love with Regina.

"You better not mess this up. Regina is the best thing that's ever happened to you, and if you let her go, it's all your bloody fault. Don't give her a reason to leave," Robin told himself, and he vowed that he would never do anything to hurt the love of his life.

But, if only he could see the future.

If only he could see that in two weeks time, their history would be as complicated as ever…

And maybe if he wasn't so scared of his own feelings in the first place, he wouldn't have lost Regina for the last time.


End file.
